


Soldiers, not weapons win wars

by erenkillthemall



Series: War is bloody, but they must be fought if you wish to be free [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky doesn't understand feeling, But shes bad at it, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra is horrible, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Miscommunication, Modern assasssins, Murder, Natasha only wants to help, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sleepy confessions, Steve doesn't like Tony, Talk of toture, Team bonding aka lets work together so thing dont blow up, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't have the ARC reactor, Tony has horrible timing, pretending to hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky have always worked alone, but when faced with an enemy that could destroy them both that get outside help. Can they come together against a common enemy? Or will it drive them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, buck. Do me a favor and toss me that wrench." Tony waved a hand toward the general direction of his tool box while he kept his face stuck to the bot in front of him.

He felt a heavy weight be placed in hand "You do know you have more then one of those, so I picked one at random." A featherlight kiss was placed on top of his head, making him grin.

"I know, you have a knack for picking which one I need way better than Dummy or U." Tony glanced at the wrench making sure it was the right one.

"I think you just keep the one you want on top so I feel useful." Tony loved this side of Bucky, he became more playful over the months since the Stane incident.

"Hm, you have quite a few uses. Picking the right wrench or tool I need just happened to be one of them." The genius went back to Butterfingers in front of him, tightening the bolts that were to loose they were causing a rattling in Butterfingers. Tony thought he probably loosened them when he was wheeling around the workshop and banged into something.

"Sir, your guests are arriving." Jarvis voice interrupted anything Bucky was going to say back, he didn't have to look up to see any trace of a smile was gone and he had that look of focus when he was on a job.

"Lead them to the front room, and tell them we will be joining them shortly. Thanks J." Tony finished up the work in front of him, adding a few things so it was less likely of them coming loose when he ran around. He patted the bot and turned to the other. "If you want to hang back you can, I can handle them for awhile."

"No, they'll want to meet the full unit to assess us." Bucky handed him a rag to clean his hands off because Tony always managed to get grease on him no letter what he was working on.

"And you know I don't like being assessed in any terms." Tony patted his jeans before standing "Let's go say hello to our lovely guest." Tony put on his showman smile and headed to the elevator, Bucky close behind him. Before they reached the floor Tony grabbed Bucky's hand "Do you want to play this like we always do? Cold and assessing?" Buck looked at him already falling into that mindset "Alright, let's see what they'll think." Tony let go of his hand.

The howling commandos were making themselves comfortable when the two walked in, three crammed onto a couch and were bickering over something. Tony was only slightly surprised to see Natasha sitting on the arm of the couch, the rest were sitting a bit too stiffly. The Mechanic was already picking up on weaknesses and what they're strong suits were just from the display here, they obviously didn't think too much on this meeting if they were messing around.

"Well I see you're making yourselves at home." Tony smiled and stood a little bit in front of his Soldier taking most of the attention of the room.

"Your voice from the ceiling said that we could and honestly these couches were too good to pass up on." Sam Wilson aka Falcon spoke up, the man was a good sniper and even better at recon. He elbowed the man next to him to get more room, they sat at attention as soon as Tony spoke.

"That's Jarvis, he's a computer system who controls the house, so put the glass back Barton." The thief looked surprised at getting caught, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye another sniper maybe better than Bucky was, he was a thief who was raised in a circus.

"I thought I said no stealing." Steve's voice was all authority, at least he was taking this seriously. Steve Rogers aka The Captain great tactician, leader of the Howling commandos, and could be one of the best hand-to-hand combatants anyone will ever meet.

"Yea, especially from a man who has an AI system that is nearly thief proof." Tony crossed his arms, this was ridiculous. "I'm going to suggest we take this to the conference room."

"He has a conference room in his house, weird." Clint said in an almost whisper which was rewarded with a hit to the back of the head. Tony turned and gestured them to follow, Bucky stuck close to The Mechanic no need to draw attention to himself when playing the businessman was Tony's strong suit.

The commandos followed still goofing around, if The Soldier didn't know how deadly efficient they all were he would think they were a bunch of punks who were trying to fit in with the other crews, but this was one of their own tactics play the goofball so that their enemy's underestimated them. It was as good as Tony and his tactic. They filed in the room Tony took the head of the table, the ‘place of power’ Bucky stood at his shoulder both watched where and how the commandos sat. Bucky gave Tony a look, trying to express the need that they couldn't even for a moment lose the coldness since Natasha has been thrown into this mix. Tony gave a barely there nod understanding.

Steve sat on Tony's right and Sam was next to him. Natasha and Clint took the seats to Tony's left, next was Thor Odinson no codename he was from a family in the baltic states probably with the commandos for his own interest him as well as his brother, Loki Odinson, who sat across from Thor. There was some discord there, it was obvious but a chance for reconcile since they sat across from one another.

"I do hope these chairs are just as nice as my couches." Tony smiled widely, focusing on Sam for a moment.

Steve looked at Bucky for a few moments, Bucky held his gaze giving nothing away. Steve broke the staring first turning his eyes on Tony "Why did you contact us?" Steve probably already knew if not from Natasha then he learned himself, he was not one to walking in on a meeting blind especially with two of the best assassins even he saw one of them as his lost best friend.

Tony leaned back in his seat giving off an air of arrogance and confidence, it made Steve clench his hand it was obvious from the way he sat he already had a very low opinion of Tony. "I'm sure you heard about the incident about what?" He looked up catching The Soldiers eyes for a moment before looking back at Steve "three months ago? Right Soldier?" Tony this time turned to look at Bucky a cold smile playing at his lips, all part of the game, Bucky met his gaze coolly giving a short nod. He saw Steve clench his jaw, anger, anger was good made people lose their focus on their objective. The Mechanic turned back to the table. "With the group Ironmonger, I believe, well before Mr. Stane met his unfortunate end he said a very interesting fact."

This had the group sit straighter "You took out that group? By yourself?" Thor's voice definitely fit his look, it was loud and deep.

"With the help of this one." Tony tilted his head toward Bucky "We left a few who could spread the story." Tony once again had that slow smile as if he enjoyed the news, he'd rather all of them dead but they didn't have the time to track each person down.

"You said Stane, your family friend? He was a part of this group and I'm assuming you killed him." Natasha looked calm, but she was collecting every bit of information they allowed her to maybe even a bit more.

"One and the same, I don't like being sold out miss Romanov. He was in charge of that little ragtag group." Tony made a show of clenching his hand, it was probably to keep his hand away from the scar on his chest. "The Soldier and I had a run in with this very group a couple years back seems Mr. Stane escaped our massacre then."

"Then why call us in," Steve gestured to his group "If you already have the situation handled?"

"Because Mr. Rogers," Tony turned his gaze on Steve, "Ironmonger was a small part of something much bigger."

"Which is what?" Sam spoke up looking in between the Steve, Tony and Bucky.

"Hydra, as I stated before I don't like being sold out and I don't like having a target on my back." Barton snorted at that drawing the eyes of the room.

"You're a Stark, you've had a target and price on your head since before you were born." Clint put his feet up on the table "Why should we care what happens to you, the reason we came here is because Bucky gave us a call."

"I haven't had an attempt on my life for many years Mr. Barton, would you like to know why?" He rose an eyebrow "Because any who did were sent back in pieces, some weren't even allowed to be in pieces when I was done with them. You came here for your lost little lamb, but The Soldier will not be joining you so get that thought out of your head right now." He met each of the commandos eyes.

"See, that's the thing. You treat him like an object, how are you different then Hydra?" Natasha asked, cutting off the captain who had opened his mouth, probably to yell at Tony.

"I'm better looking? I'm smarter than any of them could ever hope to be?" The arrogance was back.

"Stark is not like Hydra, I can you tell you from experience. We don't get along that is true but he's not like them." Bucky spoke up, eyes snapped to him "We could probably take down Hydra ourselves."

"Think highly of yourselves do you?" Clint rolled his eyes

"We are the best in the business so yes we do. I'm not taking the chance of dying against the people who tortured me." Bucky nearly stepped forward almost losing his mask.

"Enough Soldier." Tony's voice was harsh and it shook Bucky back to himself. "We are the best at what we do, but from what I've read, seen and heard. It wouldn't hurt to have the howling Commandos on our side. If this was an in and out job, Hydra would be underneath our boots and screaming for mercy but nothing is that easy."

Steve looked at Tony, he was assessing the risk of a partnership between a group of hired guns and assassins who weren't known for playing nice with each other. "What would we get out of this?"

"You would be getting more territory for one, two nobody likes Hydra they're assholes who take and kill as they see fit, though I doubt I need to tell you that dear captain." The genius gave a pointed glance towards Bucky. "Im also willing to pay for any expenses needed for this excursion and provide you weapons."

"Aren't you out of the weapons business?"

"I am, but I'm not selling I'm giving after that I'll only build what The Soldier and I need to get our jobs done."

"Seems a little hypocritical."

"Starks are rarely ever straight forward with what that want." Clint crossed his arms and glared at Tony.

"Met many Starks have we Mr. Barton?" Tony was met with silence "You will find I am not like Howard," Tony looked at his watch "I have a another meeting in an hour." He was met with more glares "This is Stark industry business, I haven't contacted any other groups." Tony sighed and leaned back "You have until tomorrow to decide." The genius stood and walked to the doors "And Captain if Hydra is not dealt with, you can rest assured they will take out any competition; and you would be high on that list, I'm certain. Ask Jarvis to show you the way out." Tony left the room, Bucky moving to follow.

"Bucky wait." Steve called out, he could hear shuffling behind him which signaled the Commandos were taking the dismission. Bucky tilted his head but did not turn. "I don't trust Stark, but I do trust you." He shouldn't, he was no longer the man Steve use to know. "Do you think we should help him?”

Bucky turned to face the blond "The Mechanic is rarely wrong about what gangs or people will do."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Hydra shouldn't be allowed to roam free, Stark wants to show them that they don't have as much free reign as they believe. If I didn't agree with what The Mechanic did, he would have a bullet in his head."

"Stark doesn't seem that much better than the ones he wants us to fight." Sam stepped beside Steve

"Then you don't know Hydra, count yourself lucky because I do." Bucky took steps forward making Sam step back "They aren't type the kill you, they will torture you, break you until everything you were is gone. And when you think it can't get worse they'll prove it can. So yes Stark is better than Hydra. Help don't help, I couldn't care less. It was his idea to call you." Bucky shrugged and followed after his Mechanic.

Jarvis told him Tony was in his room getting ready for the meeting he really did have in an hour. "What do you think?" Tony said when Bucky stepped into the bedroom.

"I think they are necessary. We are good, but how long until someone figures us out and come hunting for Tony Stark or your business?" Bucky stepped behind the genius, pulling him against him and resting his chin on his shoulder watching him through the mirror in front of them.

"That's not what I was asking and you know it." Tony glanced at him as he finished tying his tie.

"They will work with us, I'm sure about that. Whether it's because they think they can whisk me away or they think Hydra is a serious threat, waits to be seen." The Soldier sighed, turning his head into Tony's neck.

The Mechanic placed a hand on Bucky's head "You won't go where I can't follow?" It was probably meant to be a statement, but it came out as question.

"I won't, I'm not the man Steve use to know I don't fit in their group anymore." He gently kissed Tony's neck above his collar "I fit in right here."

"Should we keep this up? Playing aloof? They might sniff us out, Clint acts oblivious but he seems the type to be like Natasha and so does that Loki, he didn't say a word the whole meeting just watched."

"If we started acting like we are right now, they would find it suspicious. They probably think you are my handler of sorts. We will have to watch every step we make if you move them here. Which I'm sure you are planning to." Bucky looked at the mirror to catch his Mechanic's eyes.

"You're probably right, we will play for now see what they'll do. If they do try killing me to steal you away," Bucky's arms tightened around him at that "I know, but if they do Buck I won't hesitate."

"Neither will I." Bucky sighed and backed away from the other, moving to sit on the bed. He fidgeted for a few seconds before settling on something in his mind, but as he opened his mouth Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, Happy is waiting outside and your guest have placed a few bugs in the house. Shall I remove them?"

"No, keep them. When I see them I'll mention it." Tony put on his suit jacket, straightening it. He turned to the soldier holding his arms out, he got a nod in return good enough for him. "J, I want every bit of information on the Howling Commandos, operations, contacts,meeting points, strengths, weakness everything." He walked over to Buck kissing him before walking out the door. "There is a vantage point on the building next to my meeting, if you plan on tagging along." He threw a soft smile at Bucky as he walked out, leaving him to throw on civilian clothes and camp out in the building across from Tony's meeting.

"You know for a guy who doesn't like Stark, you sure do protect him an awful lot." A voice came from the corner of the room, The Soldier was quick to pull out his gun and aim it at the intruder. "And Stark seems to always allow you to have a vantage point, odd isn't?" Natasha said as she stepped further into the room not looking worried about the gun trained on her.

"Explain." Bucky said lowly not dropping the gun, he had shot her once and she probably would love to do the same, he also didn't trust people from Shield.

"I think you and Stark are more buddy buddy than you let on." Bucky stopped her with a growl, not what he wanted. He sometimes forgot people can't read him like Tony.

"Not what I wanted to know, explain why you are here." Bucky stared coldly at the redhead

"Why don't you put the gun down then we talk." Her voice became slightly sweeter, she was trying to manipulate him.

"Not an option."

She stared at him for a moment, maybe she was surprised he didn't go along with what she wanted but Bucky didn't care she was dangerous. "Fine, I wanted to talk about a few things." She sat down on one of the chairs in the room seemingly at ease, but Bucky read the tension in her shoulders she was ready to protect herself at a moment's notice.

"Speak." He would have to watch what he said and how he said it around her, she was a good covert agent.

"You and Stark have an odd relationship." She tilted her head as if confused "You act like his protector and he treats you like a weapon."

"The Mechanic and I have an agreement."

"Which is?"

"None of your concerns Widow." He glared at her, the agreement was to use their tactics to their advantage whenever they could even at the cost of each others name and to go where the other could follow. Which meant leaving clues to lead one to the other when separated.

"Oh I think it is, see Steve wants nothing more than to storm Stark's house and steal you away." She seemed to read the tightness that he showed "I told him that was a bad idea, even if Stark wasn't one of the best assassins we would also have to deal with his AI and the fact that Stark doesn't like to lose his stuff."

"This is irrelevant information." She was toying with him perhaps? Try to get him to drop something, he didn't have the pieces so he couldn't say.

"Steve is going to agree to work with Stark, but told me to gather any information I could about the past four years. There is very little data about it though." She looked thoughtful

"Stark doesn't want evidence that he is a killer, could ruin his career." It was a partial truth, they both wanted to hide their work the less people that knew their faces the better.

"That's what I thought, but if that's true then why erase you? You no longer exist within Hydra's archives, you barely exist outside Hydra."

"Part of our agreement." He offered gruffly, he would have relay all this to Tony later to warn him that they were sniffing them out earlier then they would've liked. "If that is all, then leave." He motioned to the door.

"Why protect him? He's capable on his own, why?" She stood but made no move to leave.

"He's a valuable asset, he dies our agreement is null. I need him alive."

"I doubt that, you do need him but I think Stark would make plans for you if you died that's the kind of man he is." She waved her hand as if this was a trivial matter "I think you know that though. I think you’ve grown attached."

"I do form attachments, they are weaknesses." He glared at her now.

"That's true, but he's special isn't he? I think he's grown attached to you as well, you two either play a very convincing act or you don't want the other knowing." She tapped her mouth, this conversation was going south to fast for Bucky’s liking.

"There is no act, Stark is a means to an end. As I am to him, we are a necessary evil to each other." There was expression that crossed her face, but Bucky couldn't read it.

"I think you mean that. Tell me would you kill stark?" Bucky nodded "And you would kill for him?"

"No, but as I said he is necessary. I need him living."

"You've said that, but why?"

"Leave, I've shot you once and I will again."

"Steve will try to take you from Stark, I don't think it'll work, but he'll try. You mean a lot to Steve and he doesn't want to let go, at least consider leaving Stark you are a person with choices." That was genuine pain, she couldn't fake that, but why? Did she feel sorry for him? Or maybe she sympathized with him?

"I've made my choice, I will not be going back to Steve or his group. You tell him that, I know I have choices and I'm choosing to stay with Stark." She looked conflicted, like she wanted to say more but she kept her mouth closed and walked to the door.

"You don't have to be treated like a weapon, you don't deserve that." Were her parting words. Bucky waited until he could no longer hear Natasha's footsteps to put his gun up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Intel gathering The Widow was good at that. It was tiring to control every move he made like that, he hoped she learned nothing. Bucky sent a quick text to alert Tony of his visitor, before going back to watch his meeting unfold.

 

“That's all she want to know?” Bucky had told him of the conversation he had with Widow when they were both safe back in the house and free of listening ears. They were in the bedroom, Tony had took off part of his suit leaving him in an undershirt and slacks he was laying against Bucky.

“I think there was more, but I was making her leave.” Bucky ran his hand through the genius's hair, pulling him against his chest as he leaned against the headboard.

“Who knew we were that good, good enough to fool Natasha.” Tony seemed to think over his sentence “Or not, maybe she is see through the act and was trying to play you.”

“It's a possibility.” Bucky shrugged "I think she was also giving me a warning about Steve. Or about you."

"I think I've warned you about me enough times already and yet you've stayed so," he drew out the word "She probably warning about both honestly, you know how she loves to play both sides." Bucky nodded, he did he had a mission to watch her during Hydra and it proved that Natasha was a good double agent. "At least we know for sure Steve will work with us. I'm thinking we move to that compound I have. It would allow us more space and not have to worry about them wandering in here."

"As if Jarvis would let that happen."

"Yea, Yea smartass I know. I'm-" Tony started

"I know antoska. Go get a shower, it's late and I'm sure you still have grease somewhere." Bucky kissed Tony's head before the genius got up.

True to her word, Steve was calling but it was before either of them got their coffee it was actually before either of them got out of bed. "Who the fuck is up at," he looked at Bucky who mouthed the time "Seven am, I know I'm not. So this better good or I'm shooting you."

A sigh was heard over the line, Bucky got up kissing Tony before he left. "Figured you wanted to know we've agreed to work with you."

"That's great, would've been greater after coffee."

"How am I supposed to know when you get up?" It sounded like Steve was grinding his teeth.

"I'm assuming that you have people that get up late." Tony spoke as if it was most obvious thing in the world "Just assume that a genius who binges on technology for days on end doesn't like to be woke up before twelve, it'll make it easier on both of us."

"Fine, just expect us back at your place by six." He didn't wait for Tony's affirmation before hanging up.

"Rude." Tony said before getting up to get his coffee. "They've agreed to work with us and will be here around six." Tony sat beside the soldier at the island, which had a cup of coffee in front of it. Bucky reached to entangle their fingers together, as Tony drank from his cup. "This is why you're my favorite, you make amazing coffee." Tony grinned at him.

"Figures you only want me for my coffee." Bucky huffed and put on a pout, which had Tony laughing and leaning over to kiss him.

"Yep, it's only the coffee." Tony leaned against him. They would enjoy the contact because both knew Tony would convince the Howling commandos to stay at his compound and they wouldn't be able to touch as freely as they would like. "You know."

Bucky squeezed Tony's hand "I know, let's just enjoy this."

They spent the day packing up what they needed, Tony made plans to move Dummy, U and Butterfingers to the compound and a few components he would need at the lab. At six they had their stuff ready and already in the conference room, the Commandos sat just as they had yesterday.

Tony greeted them and then placed a handful of small devices on the table "I'd thank you if you didn't bug my house. I told you my AI is almost thief proof which in turns means it is spy proof. Try something like that again and I'll take you out of commission." He smiled again "Good on to the fun parts." He held his hand out for The Soldier to put the folder in his hand. "This is a few contract things, like you don't tell anyone else of our contact and you will not sell my tech after we are done. You may keep it but not sell. It also has pictures of the compound I'd like us to stay at during this." Tony planned for the long run, he had plans A B all the way to Z in his mind. "The place is secure, unknown to almost everybody. My AI is already installed there as well, it's a place we can come together so to speak."

"What if we don't want to live in a place with your AI?" Clint spoke up, he probably didn't like the disembodied voice that caught him stealing.

"I'd say too bad, because Jarvis is as much if not more help than me since he doesn't need to sleep he can run things while we are away." Tony would never go anywhere without Jarvis willingly, he was as much part of the team as both of them were.

"Why should we go to place where you can monitor us?" Steve was full on glaring at Tony ever since he walked in, it made Bucky itch to place Tony behind him.

"My job is not to monitor but to make sure that wherever sir stays is secure and he is safe. I report to him of any activity I feel is dangerous or harmful." Jarvis' accented voice came through.

"You're a robot you can't feel." Sam said, looking more curious than anything.

"He's an AI, different from the bots I have he is able to make decisions on his own but within his coding." Tony glared at Sam for implicating that Jarvis was a simple bot, none of his bots were simple they all had personalities.

Natasha was quick to move the conversation along, they worked out anything they had questions about and grudgingly agreed to stay at the compound.

"Does Bucky agree with all this?" Steve looked at The Soldier as before Bucky just stared at him.

"He hasn't said otherwise." Tony shrugged moving to stand "Th-"

"You didn't ask?" Steve glared at Tony, standing himself. Bucky put a hand on his holster.

"I don't need to." Tony faced the captain "He hears everything if he has a problem he would say so."

"You are not his handler, you could treat him like a person. He has opinions." The rest of the commandos were standing now, ready to defend.

"How would you know? Have you had contact with him?" Tony moved around the table to stand in front of Steve.

"I know him." Steve insisted.

"No, dear Captain you knew him, do not mistake this one for the one you use to run the streets with." Steve went to move closer to Tony, but Bucky was in between them.

"You will not harm The Mechanic." Bucky dared him to make a move against him.

"Buck, you can't be serious." Steve adopted his wounded puppy look that could almost anyone to do as he asks.

"He very serious Cap," Tony back away far enough to give Bucky room to move if he needed to take Steve down."Look, I've been working with The Soldier for four years I've learned a few things in that time. We are leaving Soldier." Bucky moved to stand behind Tony again "None of you have to like it, you just have to deal with it. Especially you Rogers, your friend is gone Hydra made sure of that." Tony walked out and this time Bucky followed closely behind. 

 

"Don't say it." Tony said as he slammed open the door.

"Say what?" Bucky closed the door more gently than it was opened.

"About how I should play nice, but he keeps pushing and I just want to hit him in his smug face." Tony ran an aggravated hand through his hair, tugging at it as he did. "This was a stupid idea, calling Steve. Of course he would fight me to get you back. Doesn't he think if you wanted to be back in his crew you wouldn't be with me?" Tony sat heavily on the bed.

"Hey, Steve doesn't know the real you. He knows what the media says you are and how we allow him to see you." Bucky sits next to him. "We know his crew is the best, beside Shield."

"And you won't work with Shield." Tony sighed and leaned against his Soldier.

"Exactly," Bucky smiled a bit "We also can't take Hydra on our own, we need someone backing us. Since we all will be living together they might warm up to you." Tony said nothing at that just made a small noise of disbelief "They might, I did and I'm not exactly the most welcoming person."

"Yet here we are." The genius said softly "As long as we can work together the rest doesn't matter does it?" Tony stood and grabbed the last bags that weren't already on there way to the compound. "Let's go, I'd rather be there before them."

The next weeks were filled with getting everyone situated, looking for any other branches of Hydra, Steve and Tony fighting, Steve and a few other Howling Commandos trying to get Bucky alone but Bucky was almost always with Tony so that plan didn't work to much in their favor. Though Bucky was right some of the Commando like Thor, Clint, Loki and surprisingly Sam started to come around.

Tony was stuck on one of his binges for the last couple of days, he thought he was close to cracking the code of the security to a group they suspected of being a branch of Hydra. Bucky took up the couch making sure the genius didn't push himself too far, he would also slip food where his tool was meant to be at times, it made Tony smile when it happened. "I think that should do it, J could you pull up-"

"Yea, no. It's bed time Antoska. Way past actually." Bucky stood and walked over to him.

Tony turned to face Bucky "It's a small project. I can complete it in an hour."

Bucky shook his head and smiled when he heard Tony huff and stand closing down his programs, he gave Jarvis a few more instructions as he left the room. He held out his hand for Bucky, the Soldier entangled their fingers together when he grabbed Tony's hand. They didn't get the chance to casually touch each other since coming to the compound, Tony complained about it very loudly when he got the chance Bucky was more subtle about his frustration, they had become so use to just small touches over the past four years that when they were suddenly taken out of the equation it caused some frustration.

"Stark said he was making me a bow, cool huh? He saw that I'm better with it then a gun. He's also making arrows to go with it." Clint's voice carried down the hallway, Tony sighed but let go of Bucky's hand as he took a step back to walk behind the genius as they turned the corner. "Speak of the devil." Clint sent a smile at Tony as he walked in, the archer was talking with Natasha, Steve was off to the side they seemed to be heading for the lab.

"You do know it's like," Toby tried thinking of the time, but he really didn't know "It's late and I do have a bedtime."

"I doubt that, you'll stay in that lab for days on end." Clint was still smiling at Tony, which was really weird to the genius at least.

"How do you know I don't sleep? There is a couch down there." Tony rose an eyebrow at him. "Anyway besides the point, what brings you to my lovely lab?"

"Steve wanted to check on your progress." Natasha was leaning against the wall next to her looking the picture of ease. "Clint and I wanted to know about the gym you have. It seems well stocked and very sturdy."

"Jarvis is running through the last of the firewalls." Tony looked at Steve as he spoke, making sure that he had no objection to that. Not that Tony would listen to any objection Steve had in all honesty. "The gym was built to withstand The Soldier's metal arm, so it needed to be reinforced." Tony rolled his shoulder in a shrug "I also needed a place to spar with him, since we work together. I'm assuming that everything is up to satisfaction."

"Yep, just wondering if we could use some of that for target practice. Can't have these guys getting rusty." Clint pointed his thumbs at his companions.

"There is actually a room for that, I'm surprised you haven't found it. I'll show you to it if you want."

"We don't want to bother you, you look like you could use a really long sleep." Natasha was shaking her head when Tony offered to show them.

"I can show them to the room." Bucky spoke up, stepping beside Tony.

"We can just wait until Stark has woken up." Surprisingly it was Steve so spoke.

"Once The Mechanic is awake he will have no time, so I will show you and it can be done." Tony looked at him from the side of his eye, and Bucky gave a small nod.

Tony sighed dramatically "He's just doing this because he no longer wants to deal with me." He puts a hand over his heart "I'm hurt, just go leave me to bleed." Bucy had to bite back all the responses he had to Tony's dramatics as well as the urge to smile at him. Tony waved a hand to shoo them away, "Off you go, I've got a bed calling my name." The genius breezed past them and disappeared down the hall.

"I'm surprised he let you go." Clint said to him as Bucky started to lead them.

"Stark isn't my handler, I'm free to roam if I wish."

"Then you don't want to leave his side? Because you two are attached at the hip it seems." Natasha was speaking, it was more likely she was getting information than just asking a friendly question.

"No. We are a unit, if I leave his side I leave him vulnerable." Bucky once again to bite down on the urge to say something more.

"You said you don't like Stark, yet you protect him as if he was something more." There was a note of curiosity in Steve's voice, which surprised Bucky. Did Natasha not tell him of their conversation? Did she lie to him and he didn't catch it? Bucky glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, who shrugged he frowned at her before facing ahead again.

"He is an asset to me, I'd rather he not die." Bucky was feeling the need to leave them in the hall and go somewhere away from their questions. Lucky for him the door for the practice range was just ahead. "That's the door for the range. Stark has it stocked for guns and knives, if you want anything else to be put in there just asked him and he might do it." He was directing the last part at Clint, who would want an archery set.

"Hey, Bucky." Steve stepped up as The Soldier went to walk away. Bucky looked at him, he wanted to get away from the as soon as possible. "I just want to know if you are happy working with Stark." He looked so earnest.

"I-" Bucky sighed and nodded "He allows me the freedom I need, he's not Hydra."

"So you've said. Buck when this is all over would you at least consider coming back to the crew." Bucky watched as Natasha and Clint went inside the range, leaving Steve and him alone.

"I don't think so." Bucky took a step back, putting more space between him and Steve. He could see the small punk who was always sick and he couldn't handle it, it brought out a feeling of wanting to protect him and tell him it's alright.

Steve looked crestfallen, he dropped his eyes to the floor. "I know things are different, but I want to help. You're my best friend Buck, you knew me before I was The Captain, you kept me grounded when it became too much. And losing you on that train, I thought I was going to break Bucky. Now you're here, so close." Steve met Bucky's eyes and if Bucky wasn't trained to notice every detail of someone, he would've missed the way Steve's mouth trembled. He took another step back, away from the man who he had called his brother. "If you won't come back," Bucky steeled himself asked the threat he thought would come. "Then at least come see us more, please."

It felt like the air was taken from Bucky, this was Steve accepting his choice. Before he would've always choose Steve no matter what, but he couldn't leave Tony not like everyone else did, he couldn't. Bucky reached out to touch Steve's arm "I'll try." Steve was smiling at him, Bucky dropped his hand to his side. "Thank you." He turned on his heel and walked quickly away from Steve. Thoughts were swarming him, thoughts of before. A smaller Steve, a punk who couldn't stay down, a kid who was always sick but would go with Bucky when he asked.

Tony was lying in his bed when Bucky walked in, he seemed to be sleeping but was sitting up when the door opened. "Buck?" He shook his head, he wanted Tony call him James even hearing his childhood nickname was to much. Tony was getting up, but Bucky was sliding to the floor hitting his head against the wall behind him. These were the times he missed not feeling, he wished it would stop it was hurting his chest like a chasm had opened up there.

"I thought it would be easy, ignore him and he wouldn't bother me." Bucky slammed his head against the wall again, Tony was quick to put his hand behind the soldier's head to act as a cushion. "I was wrong, Hydra tried so damn hard to rid anything related to Steve that was in my head. It was like a dam broke, seeing him, him allowing me to walk away." Tony was silent, Bucky knew it was him allowing Bucky to just get everything off his chest. "It's like suddenly there is Steve everywhere, little Steve and bigger Steve. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright."

"He was big part of your life before. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you." Tony threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair, moving them in small circles. "Maybe it would be easier if you spent more time with him."

"Or it will break that dam completely and I'll have no control over these emotions." Bucky was suddenly feeling anger curl in his chest, he should have a better reign on these feelings. He stood up and started to pace the room, it was too small and too big all at the same time.

"Bucky." Bucky glared at him, he didn't want to be reminded of his past right now. Tony held up his hands "James, the best way for this to get better would be to work through them. You can either lock them up and ignore them, which I don't recommend it never works, or you can be around Steve more and figure them out." Tony stayed sitting, looking up at Bucky.

"What would you know?" Bucky spat angrily at Tony. "You weren't tortured until you forgot everything except one name and it wasn't even my own." Bucky clenched his hands into fist. "You don't know what it's like to have everything torn away from you." Tony's hand was on his chest, a small part of Bucky whispered that Tony did know, that Tony understood, but he ignored it. "I shouldn't be feeling anything, I was made not to feel. I was content with being Hydra's weapon until you came along." He stopped pacing and faced Tony, the genius had on his neutral mask it was the one he wore when he was starting to hurt but Bucky again ignored it. There were poisonous words on the tip of his tongue, he knew Tony would take every word and not blame Bucky for any of it. "I should have never came with you. I should've dropped you off at Stark industries and left."

Tony flinched at that. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I thought being around you would've helped me, I shouldn't have let myself grow attached they are only weaknesses." Those were the words that made Tony stand, but instead of saying any angry words Bucky was expecting him to say, he smiled softly.

"I'm not forcing you to stay James, I don't pretend to know or even begin to understand what's it's like for you." Tony's hand was gripping his chest, but when Bucky looked at his hand he dropped it. "You can walk away from this." Tony waved a hand between them "I told you before I wouldn't stop you. If you need time and space I'll gladly give it to you." Bucky couldn't keep looking at that understanding look on Tony's face, so he looked over his head. Tony moved out of the way of the door and sat back on the bed, later Bucky would see that Tony was giving him a choice. The choice to walk away or stay, he would realize later he chose wrong.

Bucky tugged at his hair, he needed air needed to get away. He walked out the door and kept walking until he was at the garage, he took one of the bikes.

"Are you leaving?" Jarvis' voice echoed through the empty garage.

"I need some air." Bucky bit out, can't go anywhere without Jarvis looking over his shoulder.

"Is sir not joining you?" Jarvis sounded slightly disappointed.

"He needs his sleep. Can I go now?" Jarvis said nothing, Bucky rolls his eyes and hops on the bike driving out of the compound and down the dirt road to the city. He just needed a little time to think and get himself under control before facing anyone.

Bucky didn't resurface at the compound until the following afternoon, the Commandos and Tony were in the front room. "Ah, good now we can really start the planning." Tony flashed him his showman smile, before leaning back in his chair. Bucky went and stood behind it, it felt weird like there was something warding him from standing too close to the genius. "Let's catch him up to speed. I'd rather not let them escape because of miscommunication." Tony sounded off to his ears, it was to smooth, to nice.

"Hydra has a branch called A.I.M, there is a meeting between A.I.M and Hammer industries." Steve was sitting in a chair as well the others were on crammed on the couch.

"Stupid on their part honestly, Hammer's weapons are usually duds or worse they backfire. They are meeting sometime this week."

"If they wanted weapons why not just contact you. I'm sure they could make you work with them." Clint looked at Tony from his place between Thor and Sam.

"Not really, they can't exactly blackmail me with anything and they can't threaten to kill me. Assassins seem to tragically die when sent after me." Tony rolled his shoulders, he was tapping a pattern on his thigh.

"Alright, Clint. I want you and Sam to go scope this place out." They both nodded standing up to get suited up. "Natasha I want you on the inside, see if you can't find out exactly when this meeting will happen." Natasha nodded but stayed sitting. Steve looked at Tony, ready to order him as well.

"Not part of your crew Cap, I'll keep a watch on their security same with Hammer's. Need to be ready to erase any footage of us." Tony stood and walked out of the room, probably to head down to his lab.

"What will you do Buck?" Steve looked at him, Bucky hadn't made a move to go after Tony.

"Watch over Stark. We need him at his best." He nodded to the occupants before going after Tony. Bucky could hear and feel the music that Tony was playing, he walked in a sat on the couch. He meant it when he said he would watch over Tony. The Mechanic was messing with some holograms, he occasionally glanced at a screen that had numbers and a few camera screens on it.

Tony was ignoring him, not that Bucky blamed him. But where Tony would ask Bucky to grab something or come lean against him when he was waiting for a simulation to finish, Tony would just throw himself into another project or yell for one of his bots to get the tool he needed. Bucky needed to fix this as soon as possible, Tony thought that after this job was done, that they would be done as well. He couldn’t stand the feeling of a rift being formed between the two of them. Tony was the one who was always there and watching him shut himself away made it feel like a hole was opening in his chest over his heart, it was even worse because he was the one to push them toward this.

"Antoshka-" As Bucky started to speak, Dummy decided to flail the fire extinguisher around.

"Dummy, don't fling that around!" Tony stood, but Dummy stopped so he sat back down muttering about donating to a college. "U, help Dummy." Tony waved a hand toward Dummy who was apparently on a task.

"Steve is requesting your presence Mr. Barnes." Bucky looked up to the ceiling for a moment, but stood nonetheless walking out of the lab to see what Steve wanted.

Bucky started to spend less time with Tony and more with Steve, not out of choice but because they would end up bumping into each other and Bucky took Tony's advice to try to work through his feelings toward Steve. It almost hurt to see how quickly Tony could leave a room at seeing Bucky, he wanted to gather his Mechanic in his arms and apologize for everything he said to him. Tony didn't deserve that, he deserve so much better. But he's apology would have to wait until they got done seeing what A.I.M wanted from Hammer.

"I think Clint would be better suited on this roof, gives him a better vantage point and with his bow he'll be quieter than Sam." Tony had the map of the building in front of him, he spun it around to show Steve what he meant.

Steve nodded "I think you're right, Sam would be better at the back entrance covering us if needed." This time Tony nodded "Natasha is already on the inside, I'll tell her to meet us there."

"Since Thor is one of your more heavy hitters I'd stick him with Loki on a side entrance close to us." Tony zoomed in on a door that would be close to where the meeting was happening. "And we can go in as a small unit, Hammer likes to talk so that'll give us time." Tony looked at Steve "This sound good to you?" 

"Yea, I'll let everyone know." Steve turned and walked out of the lab, Tony and Steve started to finally get along and not fight every time they were near each other. Bucky walked over to the genius who was still looking at the building and the notes Natasha sent, he was probably seeing everything that could go wrong and right.

"Tony?" Bucky stood on the other side of the table, he didn't want to invade Tony's space.

"Yea?" Tony didn't look up from the diagrams.

"Look at me, please." That got his attention, Bucky didn't say please. "The other night-"

"Don't worry about, I understand you were angry and Steve means a lot you. I'm just a guy who've been working with." Tony shrugged and put on a smile, it was to hard around the edges to be real. 

"That's not it." Bucky sighed.

"I get Buck, I do. Nothing more needs to be said." Tony was looking at the diagram again.

Bucky wanted to shake the genius, he was trying to say sorry and Tony was deflecting easily. Maybe he didn't want to hear him say sorry, maybe Bucky screwed this up too badly. The air was gone again but this was like a punch to the stomach, he didn't want to leave Tony. Bucky looked at his boots, before sighing again he reached for his dog tags, pulling them off. He wanted to do this before this job started, wanted to give Tony something that meant more than just his presence. He walked around the table and turned Tony, before Tony could question him he let the dog tags fall around his neck. "Don't go where I can't follow." He turned and walked out the lab, not wanting to see if Tony ripped them off and threw it back at him.

 

Everyone was ready to their designated locations, Clint was the only one who had to take someone down before he could watch. They all had earpieces in that Tony made them wear, he didn't trust any other manufacture with technology.

Tony and Steve walked ahead as Bucky lingered back, he was the suppose to be the one who went around the room taking care of the guards that were stationed around the room. From what Natasha said Hammer was already going through his weapons.

"Well, isn't that just rude. You go to Hammer before coming to me, I wouldn't trust his weapons if I were you." Tony said as he swept into the room, Steve stood close to him and Bucky snuck away, he could hear the soft whiz of an arrow before it hit its target.

"Stark, why are you here?" Hammer sounded nervous whether it's because Tony discovered this meeting or because Tony was actually smarter than he could ever be was hard to tell.

"Well I didn't want to miss this little get together. And I figured I would warn your friends here about what they are buying." Tony smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Honestly, I made better tech when I was four."

"Why would you need your warning Mr. Stark? And how did you know about this?" One of the A.I.M guys asked looking at Hammer critically.

"Were you not here when I walked in, I told you Hammer's weapons are the worst. Most are duds and they ones that aren't are more likely to backfire on you." Tony rolled his eyes and leaned against a crate nearby, he had his hand on his gun that was underneath his jacket. "I also make it my business to know what he's doing, you really need to step up your security only took me less then ten minutes to hack it." He looked over at Steve "I'd say that's rather pitiful."

Hammer was trying to salvage the meeting by telling them the mechanics of each weapon but Tony kept interrupting to tell them why they wouldn't work, Tony was allowing Bucky and Clint time to weed out the guards around them.

"Sir none of the others are reporting." A man was running towards them. A beat passed the man found the courage to say more. "Its the asset."

"Oops, times up." Tony smiled and moved around a crate as the other A.I.M soldiers started to draw their weapons. Tony stood and shot at the men around Hammer's truck, he saw Hammer reach for a gun but stopped when Tony shot near his hand. "Don't think about it Hammer." He called as he ran towards the side door, he was sure Steve could handle some goons by himself. "Come on in, join the party." Tony smiled at the Nordic men.

"This shall be mighty fun, give them hell shield brothers!" He said as he went passed Tony, Loki just nodded as he passed.

Tony went back into the main room, Bucky had moved to cover him. They fell into a rhythm as they went, if one missed the other would handle them, they would take care of any pursuers that followed them. Tossing knives or ammo to each other when it was needed.

Protecting each other was what they were best at, "Buck, your left." Steve called but when Bucky turned the guy was already down, Tony smiled and twirled his knife before heading off again. Bucky felt that familiar tight feeling in his chest as he watched Tony move around the men who came after him with ease, it took his breath away for an entirely different reason than before. He realized he could not lose Tony, he realized the true extent that his feelings went for his Mechanic.

Clint and Sam were picking of the stragglers when they tried to flee. "Yo, move your ass Barnes." Clint's voice filtered through his earpiece, it shoved Bucky back in motion.

"I think that's it, all that's left is Hammer." Steve said when there seemed to be no one else to shoot or shoot at them.

"Good, let me talk to him." Tony was already striding over to his competitor as he spoke. "Justin, sorry about the mess." Bucky was a step behind him as he took a seat on the crate Hammer was hiding behind. Hammer stood up shakily, he had wary look about him. Tony barely looked roughed up, expect a bruise from a lucky shot forming on his jaw and a few blood stains on his white suit shirt.

"You a hired gun Stark?" Hammer looked ready to bolt but the gun in Tony's hand seemed to stop him.

"Hm, not quite. More of an assassin, but what's the difference really." Tony shrugged, he could see Steve moving to stand behind Hammer in case he decided to run. "Look, Justin I don't want to kill or even hurt you but you were dealing with a gang I'm trying to wipe out."

"Those guys?" He waved towards the now dead men. "This was the first time I even met them." Tony clucked his tongue at that.

"We both know that's a lie. Jarvis has found recordings of them and you together quite a few times." Tony motioned for Bucky to come closer. "Answer honestly or I'll have to break something. Do you know who this is?" Tony waved his hand toward Bucky.

"A.I.M mentioned him, wanted me to use my resources to find their lost weapon." He said as soon as Tony was done speaking.

"What did you find? And did you already hand any information over?" Tony leaned forward a bit.

"Only a few vague documents and blurry pictures, but there was always two men in these pictures. I thought I was nothing, now I assume it was you." Hammer was shaking at this point, "I didn't give anything to them." Tony lifted the gun and pressed it in between his eyes, Hammer whimpered and tightly closed his eyes "I swear, I didn't hand them anything." Hammer stuttered over his words.

"That's good, afraid I'd have to kill you if you did." Tony put the gun back down. "But the thing is Justin, how do I know you won't just tell people my little secret?" Tony smiled, it was to full of teeth, it was predatory. "See my friend here is very good at making people disappear. You breathe a word to anyone what happened here and he'll make sure you disappear." Tony tilted his head towards Bucky, Hammer looked him over for a moment then nodded.

"I won't, I'll take it to my grave." Hammer swore pressing a hand to his chest.

"Damn right you will. Get out of here, before I change my mind." Tony waved his hand, Hammer was quick to get in his car and speed out of the warehouse. Tony pulled out his phone and erasing the surveillance. "B- Soldier call in dinner reservations for these men." Tony didn't spare him a glance as he hopped off the crate and walked to Steve. 

"You guys are efficient, I'll give you that." Steve said they walked over.

"Its our job to be, I'm going to see what I can pull from these guys phones or cars, whatever they have really. Your guys can return to the compound, but do something for me have one them trail Hammer." Steve nodded.

"If he talks?" Steve started to mess with his gun, checking how many rounds he had left.

"Let me know, I'd prefer if The Soldier and I dealt with him." Tony started to walk away from the blond. "Thanks." He threw over his shoulder.

Tony was back in his lab as soon as he and Bucky got back to the compound. "They know you're not working alone anymore, I don't think they know it's me but who knows how long that'll last." Tony sighed as he flipped through information "Hammer told the truth they didn't get anything from him but there are a few documents, pictures, and an encrypted video. I think us in," he paused as he took a closer look "Texas? Oh that was horrible week."

Bucky sat on the couch, listening to the genius but he was on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak.

Tony turned to him "Alright, so we apparently need to talk." Tony sighed "I hate talks,they are never good." He muttered to himself. "Ok, first why give me these?" The genius pulled Bucky's dog tags from under his shirt. "I didn't even know you were in the army."

"Steve and I both were, it was a short time. We were on an ops when I fell from the train, they declared me K.I.A. We only spent a year in the army, Steve had finally bulked up I guess." Bucky shrugged "I told you I'm not good with emotions."

"I told you to come to me and I'd help you figure it out."

"I know, but the other night I was angry at myself. I thought I should have a better leash on my emotions, when I realized I didn't." Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair taking out the ponytail that he had in. "I didn't mean anything I said, I just couldn't process and it frustrated me so I took it out on you. I knew you would take everything I'd say to you and not blame me for any of it." Bucky looked at Tony "I know you understand, you lost your family within years of each other and were thrown to the sharks. You were tortured in Afghanistan, so bad you still wake up screaming for them to stop."

"Buck, bad things happen to me that true. But it doesn't-" tony started.

"Yes it does, you can't compared psychological damage. I know that, I gave you those." He point to the dog tags "Because I'm sentimental and I wanted to show you no matter how far you think I go, I'll always find my way back." He shrugged "it's stupid and sentimen-" Bucky was cut off when he got a lapful of Tony.

"It means a lot to me that you would give me something like this." Tony kissed him gently. "I think it's perfect and the list of things I think are perfect is super short, so it's a big thing." He smiled at Bucky and Bucky kissed him again.

"Antoska, I am sorry for what I said you know that right?" He looked at him.

"I know. I know Bucky, this talk was good now we all feel good and it was a good thing." Tony put his face against Bucky's shoulder. "I'm think you forcing me to sleep is screwing with me."

"We both know that's the adrenaline wearing off." Bucky smiled and kissed his head.

"I really do forgive you, I understand or I try to. It's a surprise we haven't fought earlier." Tony nuzzled into the side of Bucky's neck. "We are good okay?" Tony said something more, but it too low for Bucky to catch it.

"Okay, we are good. Now let's get to bed." Bucky adjusted his grip on Tony, the genius wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky so when the Soldier stood he wouldn't fall.

"I'm really glad this was resolved, I don't like sleeping alone anymore." Bucky knew, the couple of times Tony woke up alone he had shoved himself into a corner having a panic attack. Bucky still didn't know the full extent of what happened to his Mechanic in those months he was captured, but whatever it was made Tony fly into a panic with a few things still.

"Me too." Bucky said softly as he walked to their room, luckily no one was walking about to see them.

"I wish we had been upfront so we didn't need to pretend we aren't close." Tony slurred, he was almost asleep. "I wish I didn't have to pretend I didn't love you." Bucky's breath hitched and his steps stumbled. Tony seemed to fall asleep after that, Bucky sighed.

"I think I love you too my Mechanic." Bucky said as he placed him on the bed, the Soldier started to strip Tony out of his clothes. When he reached the undershirt, Tony gripped his wrist. Not asleep then.

"I don't want you seeing what happened. I can't even look at it." Tony looked at him with sleep blurred eyes.

"It's alright, if you don't want me to I won't." He took his hands away.

"Not yet. I can't yet." Tony masks fell away when he was this close to passing out, the hurt was plain to see. Bucky kissed his forehead.

"You won't have to show me if you don't want to. I'm not going to push." He moved to change into his own PJs, before laying next to Tony. Bucky covered them with the blanket.

Tony curled into Bucky's side, he traced the seam of flesh and metal on the Soldiers body. Bucky let him, he had gotten over Tony touching him after the first year. It was long year, he'd hit Tony three times when he was fixing something in the arm, they were accidents but it still happened. "We have to find the main group, I found some things on the files A.I.M had."

"Not tonight, not tomorrow either. We have a meeting with the commandos tomorrow." Bucky wrapped his arms around the genius. "I also expect an injury report. I didn't miss that bruise." The soldier reached up to gently touch the dark bruise on Tony's jaw.

"Nothing worse then that, one guy got me with a metal thing on my ribs." Bucky went to sit up to ask where and to see. "Just bruising nothing broken. I'm going to sleep now, but in the morning I want an injury report as well." Tony settled against Bucky, falling asleep.

Tony most likely wouldn't remember half the things he said by tomorrow, Bucky hoped he'd remember some of it when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hurt and exposed, Tony, Bucky, and Steve work through things. Natasha is prying but she only wants to help.

"You guys handle yourselves really well, I didn’t expect that." Clint said as they were sitting down.

"Of course we did, you don't exactly get to stay alive in this job if you can't handle a squadron of goons." Tony gave the archer a small smile, before turning to face the whole table. "Alright, two things. First, as our first mission together I'd say job well done. Second, I've dug a few things up on Hydra they are buried really deep it's difficult to find information on them." Tony put his hand back for the files the Soldier was holding, he handed them of to Steve "You will find a few documents and pictures. There are still a few things I need to access before I can give you specifics."

Steve gave Tony a small smile "You're doing a good job Tony."

Tony sat straighter and was grinning, almost mocking but not quite. "What's this Cap is giving me a compliment and a smile?" He looked to each other Commandos, who were each smiling or hiding their smiles. 

Steve was shaking his head in a fond kind of way, Bucky looked at Steve with a critical eye. He was treated Tony differently, just a few days ago they couldn't be in the same room with sneering and yelling at each other. What changed? Bucky didn't know but he wanted to find out.

The meeting moved along, they discussed what could have gone better, what they each needed to work on. Tony even added his input, so did Bucky which seemed to surprise a few. They ended the meeting when they felt satisfied that they touched on everything that needed work and how they could. 

Tony went to his lab Bucky was only a few paces behind and Steve was right next to the genius. They were talking like they didn't spend every other minute trying to one up the other. Bucky placed himself in a corner to watch Tony as he worked, since he couldn't act anything other then the Soldier with Steve around. Tony was showing Steve a few things, whether it was about the job or just a project Tony was working on, Bucky didn't know. He watched each touch between the two, Steve lingered when he brushed against Tony, it made Bucky grind his teeth. He didn't know what he was exactly feeling as he watched the two, it was something like anger but it wasn't it made his chest ache in a way he wasn't familiar with. It also made him want to hit Steve really hard. He knew what the looks Steve was giving Tony and he didn't like them at all.

Steve was finally leaving saying he needed to check up on the others, but that he would come back in soon. It was posed as a question and didn't Steve just look like he wanted to stay in Tony's presence. Bucky jaw tightened, he could feel a muscle twitch. Tony said of course, and Steve said farewell to both Tony and him looking like he won the lottery. Bucky nearly followed the blond out the door whether it was to question what the hell, why was acting all friendly with Tony or to punch him into a wall and tell him to stay away, he didn't know and that pissed him off even more.

"Bucky?" Tony voice was suddenly a lot closer then Bucky was expecting, his hand fell to his gun and he nearly flinched away. "Hey, it's just me." Tony had that soft smile that he didn't even know he showed half the time. "You look like you want to hit something, and I've got a perfectly good gym we could use." Leave it to his Mechanic to pick up on his anger and wanting to hit something. 

"I'd rather not have a run in with a Commando right now." Bucky could hear his jaw muscles as he loosened them.

"Its my gym, I can tell them to leave." Tony put a gentle hand on Bucky's cheek, Bucky didn't know whether he wanted to jerk away from the touch or lean into it, so he just stayed still. His jaw lost a bit more of that tightness though. "Or we can always talk about why you're looking so angry." They both knew that wasn't going to happen, but he still gave him the option.

"Fine, go get changed. I'll meet you there." Bucky sighed through his nose and turned to kiss Tony's palm. Tony gave him a smile and a kiss before walking out the lab. Bucky watched him go, rolling his shoulders he felt like he had stayed in the same position for hours and his muscles were tense from it.

Bucky stood in the gym, it was empty like Tony said it would be, that was good. He probably would've hit the first person to talk with him. The fact that they wanted to talk with him was still strange to Bucky, he was use to people talking down or at him or even just ignoring him altogether. But they said good morning and asked what he wanted to eat. He was getting over it though, it nearly reminded of him of the first month's he started working and staying with Tony. Bucky pulled off his vest, that he wore over his long sleeve shirt, and threw it to the floor.

"You know that's shirt is probably going to be peeled off in a few minutes." Tony voice came from the door, Bucky tilted his head to the side. "It always does with you, don't just throw it this time. I'm proud of that one, got the density and compact just right."

"You gonna talk all day Stark?" Bucky threw Tony a smile, he was already standing on the mats waiting for Tony to step on them as well.

"It's one of those days, I'm going to bruised for days." Tony was stepping closer, but was going slow making Bucky wait. He knew it would only aggravate him more, but he still did it.

When Tony laid both if his feet on the mat he drew a small knife "Figure we could work on you not getting stabbed." Tony was good with knives, he always had one on him. Claimed it was better than a gun, Bucky didn't get it he liked his guns, but Tony was a lot better with a knife in his hand then a gun.

The smile Tony had turned cold and hard, it was meant to scare his opponents. Tony twirled his knife and lunged for Bucky, the Soldier twisted out of the way Tony anticipated the move and swung his leg out tripping up Bucky.

They danced around each other, Tony would strike and Bucky would move and strike out himself, blood ran down his flesh arm from where he got careless and Tony swung his knife across his bicep. His lip was also busted from a well placed kick from Stark, he could catalog a few other injuries but they weren't bleeding or slowing him down so he ignored them. Tony was still grinning, blood was dripping from his nose, it stained a few of his teeth from where it ran over his mouth. He didn't bother wiping it away, that would take time and leave him open for another attack, he pressed the flat edge of the blade against his wrist and swung out trying to catch the Soldier again. Bucky grabbed his arm and moved his leg to sweep Tony's out from under him they ended up on the mats, Bucky held Tony's arm out trapping it against the floor.

They were both breathing heavily, they stared at one another. Bucky ducked his head down catching Tony in a harsh kiss, it wasn't gentle it was all teeth. Tony didn't seem to mind he nipped at Bucky's lip making it bleed again, the Soldier hissed at the flash of pain before ignoring it to force Tony's mouth open. Tony gripped at Bucky's hair almost pulling it, Bucky pressed himself against the Mechanic trying to dominate the kiss, but Tony wasn't going to give in that easy he shoved Bucky with his hip rolling them. The knife lied forgotten as Tony pushed himself to straddle Bucky, the Soldier moved his hands to grab Tony's ass.

Tony was first to pull away, panting harder then before he was only a few inches above Bucky if the Soldier wanted he could shove himself up to kiss him again.

He didn't, he stayed where he was. "I don't like the way Steve looks at you." Bucky's voice was deeper now, it sounded like it did when he first woke up. "He looks at you like he wants to either fuck you or take you out. I can't decide which I hate more." Bucky tightened his grip on Tony's ass making him move forward a bit, Tony groaned moving his face to Bucky's shoulder.

"He doesn't, the guy barely likes me." Tony started to kiss Bucky's neck.

"Then you're not looking, it's as obvious as our hard ons." Bucky rolled his hips up to prove his point, Tony bit his neck in retaliation.

"I am, we had a good conversation that's all. He has no interest in me at all." Bucky growled and rolled them. Tony stared up at him "You're jealous." He said it was like a big Revelation which made Bucky frown. "Nothing's going to happen between me and Steve, ever." Tony looked like he wanted to add more, but he stopped himself.

"Good, I'll break his arm for touching you." Bucky growled out, he leaned down to Tony shoulder, he bit at the skin exposed by his tank top. He knew he was going to leave a bruise, it made him almost smile he liked the thought of everyone knowing that Tony was off limits. Tony tilted his head, giving Bucky free reign of his skin.

"Don't, we can't having fighting between us and The Commandos." Tony sounded a bit strained. He groaned softly when Bucky nipped at the skin near his jugular

"Maybe they'll learn your off limits." Bucky's aggravation renewed as he thought about how coldly he had to treat Tony. "I could always just keep you in bed, then I won't have to worry." Bucky leaned up to look at the red marks trailing up Tony's neck, he would have to wear a turtleneck if he wanted to keep the covered.

"If that's your threat then I might just flirt with Steve to get you follow through." Bucky made an angry noise in his throat that was a warning for Tony, Bucky caught Tony's mouth again. It was still rough, when Bucky bit Tony's lower lip Tony parted his mouth, this time giving in to want Bucky wanted.

"Sir, Mr. Odinson is heading this way." Jarvis voice cut through the gym. Tony groaned but this was with disappointment. Bucky stood pulling Tony up with him, even if one of them left it would be no mystery what they were just up to.

Tony bent to pick up his knife, slipping it into the sheath on his pant leg. Bucky pressed against him when he stood back up, Tony quickly pressed back against him. "It's a good thing that someone came here, because I would've taken you on that mat." Bucky said softly into Tony's ear, he felt the genius shudder against him. Bucky bit Tony's ear before moving himself away from Tony, the genius made a noise of disappointment.

“You're a tease, that's all you are." Tony muttered at him.

"Suck it up doll," Bucky grinned at Tony "Besides don't you have a perfectly good bed we could use?" Bucky moved further away, all he wanted to do was shove Tony against a wall and have his way but it would be the first time their relationship went that far and Bucky would rather wait then screw around on a mat, Tony deserved better than that.

"Tony, your robotic voice," Tony was muttering Jarvis under his breath " Said that you'd be here, was interrupting your sparring?"

"No, we were just finished." Tony flashed Thor a smile "You need something?" Tony could see Thor's eyes fall to his neck, he resisted the urge to slap his hand to his neck.

"Actually Loki requires you." It looked like Thor was piecing something together, which was a no go Tony might like the Nordic but he did not want him to figure Bucky and him out.

"And he sent you? Why didn't come and get me himself?" Tony crossed his arms.

"He is dealing with some mechanism and is currently keeping it from frying." Tony was moving out the door when mechanism was out Thor's mouth, the Soldier was quick to follow. "Friend Bucky, are you and Tony-"

"No, we are not." There was a flash across Thor's face, it was something akin to pity.

"Ah, I see." He really didn't, but Bucky would let him believe what he wanted. The two followed after Tony, Bucky nearly sighed they were holding onto their cold façade as tightly they could. Thor probably suspected hate sex, or just them relieving stress, Bucky was fine with letting Thor and the rest of the Commandos speculating at the nature of Tony and his relationship as long as it didn't affect them.

Tony stayed up most of the night trying fix whatever Loki was trying to create, Tony complimented Loki on getting as far as he did and offered to help with anything else they needed. When it had become two in the morning, Bucky spoke up about sleep and how if Tony didn't get any they would get nowhere with Hydra. The others agreed with him and bid them both goodnight, luckily without any questions about the marks covering both their necks or Thor saying a speculation he had.

"When I said I was going to bruised I meant a completely different way." Tony said as he changed, he went into the bathroom to change into another shirt when he needed.

"You weren't complaining earlier." Bucky settled in bed after changing himself.

"Well when you have a really hot assassin above you, you don't really focus on much else." Tony climbed into bed, moving to curl into Bucky's side.

"I might have found a way to distract you when I feel like it." 

"Whatever you say." Tony mummered before falling asleep.

The hickies brought a few questions but Tony brushed them off with ease. Bucky watched as Steve still hung around, still let his touches linger longer than was strictly necessary. Bucky spent more time pulling Tony into a dark corner, or anywhere he knew they were alone to kiss Tony senseless, maybe he was jealous but he knew that Tony wasn't going to run off with Steve. Or rather he clung to that hope that Tony wouldn't, he had plenty reason to Steve was a good guy killed only he needed to and only took out the really bad guys. Steve was the pure definition of a golden boy, he was everything Bucky wasn't, Steve was still whole and Bucky wasn't. He wouldn't fault Tony for leaving him, wouldn't be angry or cling to him he would let him go, Tony deserved happiness. 

"You know this kind of encryption is too damn good, it's taking alot longer then it should. It's like whenever I unravel one of these lines of code four more pop up." Tony ran and aggravated hand through his hair, he turned to look at the Soldier. Bucky looked at him raising an eyebrow "I'm not saying I can't crack it, I'm saying that it's like every time I think I've got the thing cracked it just shoves another firewall at me." Tony sighed, Bucky didn't have to say a word when they spoke. Neither did Tony but he liked to talk, they were able to have almost full conversations just by the looks the other was giving the other. "I know, I'm doing my best which honestly feels like it isn't adding up for shit." Bucky gave him a hard look at the words. "It's just I'm about at the end of the rope with this, what the hell will the Commando-"

"Sir Captain Rogers is about to enter the lab." Jarvis cut off Tony, it had Tony making an aggravated noise and pulling at his hair.

"He has the worst timing." Bucky shrugged and stood, moving near Tony's work station. "You are not at all helpful today, you know that." 

"Stark." Steve said as his greeting, he looked majorly pissed off beyond it actually. Bucky moved himself to almost be in between the two. 

"Cap, look if you're wondering about the damn files I'm cracking then-" Tony turned on his workbench to face the angry blond.

"No, I'm here about you and Bucky." Steve jaw was locked tight, he took a step closer but Bucky stepped in his way glaring at him to back off. 

"We haven't done anything." Tony was immediately set on the defensive.

Steve stared at Bucky, they were trying to see who would back down first and it wasn't going to be the soldier. "You're not as good at hiding as you would think, my group has pieced things together."

Tony pressed a hand to Bucky's arm, it was a motion to get Bucky to move back so he could stand in front of Steve. "We haven't done anything." Tony said more firmly.

"So you two don't hide in corners or down here to fuck?" The word sounded wrong and harsh coming from Steve's mouth.

"What? No! That is so," Tony took a step back, that was so far off. They haven't even taken off they clothes off around each other with sex on their minds. "You're out of line Rogers."

"Is that your agreement? Bucky let's you fuck him and you protect him?" As soon as the words left Steve's mouth Tony punched him in the jaw, Steve stumbled and Bucky felt a bit of pride Steve wasn't easy to make stumble like that.

"You are so out of fucking line." Tony ground out "You don't get to make assumptions about what the hell he and I agree to."

"He's my best friend." Steve drew himself up to his full height towering over Tony, but it only made Tony stand his ground more.

"And he's my Soldier. I don't force him to do anything, he has choices."

Steve raised his arm to strike Tony back, the genius barely concealed the flinch. Bucky was there in an instant grabbing his arm and pulling it being his back. "You will not harm him." Bucky said lowly. If the Soldier could help it no one would raise a hand against Tony.

"You can't honestly protect him, he's no better than Hydra." Bucky growled and shoved Steve forward, Tony slid around him as Bucky forced Steve against the work table.

"He is nothing like Hydra, don't you ever compare him to them." 

"Bucky, enough." Tony was close and Bucky nearly swung his arm to hit him, he was toeing the line between himself and the Asset. Bucky let Steve go and stood next to Tony, the genius looked at Bucky. 'Should we?'

Bucky wanted to shake his head. 'He was trying to hurt you.'

Tony rose an eyebrow 'not my question.'

'You're the genius, I'll do whatever you want.' Bucky tipped his head forward slightly.

"Your men have a tactic to throw everyone off, correct? So do we." Tony waited until Steve straightened and face them. "You're men act as oblivious and loud as possible, joking and goofing around. We act coldly towards one another, we let people think we are estranged as possible to throw them off."

"You can't have kept it up this long." Steve's tone was still accusatory.

'We can and have, why should we have let you see how close we really were? You could have turned on us and used us against each other. You saw what we allowed you to see. Every choice I made was us, discussed before hand.” Tony moved closer to Steve, his hand passing over the knife he had on him in case Steve tried anything. "But you aren't believing a word coming from my mouth, you don't know anything about us Rogers."

Steve glared at the shorter male "I have no reason to believe you."

"Then get the fuck out of my lab." Steve stormed out as soon as the words left Tony's mouth. "Fuck." The genius breathed out, he sunk down on the couch.

"I'll go talk with him." Bucky moved to kneel in front of Tony.

"He'll just think that I'm forcing you to. Shit, he's going-"

"Stop that," Bucky grabbed Tony's hands "You are not them, I don't give a shit if they think you are. You are not, if the Commandos leave then fine we will deal with it. Us against the world as it should be." Bucky laced their fingers together "I'll talk to Stevie alright, you may be the businessman but I know how to get it through his thick skull, believe that please."

Tony looked at him, there was something in his eyes he looked at Bucky like he was the most important thing in the world in that moment. Suddenly the words I love you were on Bucky's tongue, Tony smiled it was barely there. "I believe you, always." Bucky returned the smile, he stood pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead before walking out.

Steve was in the gym, probably working out his anger. "Steve." Bucky walked over to the bag he was punching, Steve barely spared him a glance. "Look punk," That got his attention, Bucky has only gone as far to call him Stevie not going to the nickname he use to call the smaller Steve. "I'm going to set you straight, because you're a stubborn piece of work." Bucky grabbed the bag.

"Are you suggesting we do what ma always did when we got upset?" Steve rose an eyebrow, and Bucky nodded. He sat down on the mat and waiting for the blond, they set back to back arms hooked together.

"Stevie, you've got my relationship with Tony wrong." Steve made a noise but Bucky hit him with his head "No, you don't get to talk until I've said my piece remember? Tony's a good guy, like way too good to be a man in our business. He's the one who showed me I had choices, he always made me choose even if it was just what we were going to eat that morning. He helped me after Hydra, I choose to stay by his side. I still choose to, after so many years of being a weapon and being stripped of my emotions." Bucky took a breath, he's barely talked like this to Tony. "Tony was like seeing the world again, Stevie I'm the one who choose to start our relationship. He would've never acted on what he felt if I didn't show him I felt the same." Steve leaned his head back against Bucky's shoulder. "We, mostly me choose to act like we hated each other that's how we work, outside of our home we have to pretend. You can't jump conclusions, especially about Tony or us." Bucky trailed off, he'd much rather stay silent and let his actions speak for themselves but things weren't going to get better if he did that.

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to see the worst in Stark. I wanted to find a reason to take you away." Steve sighed "I should've asked, but when I saw you two I just figured-"

"That I was a man without choices? And Tony was using that to his advantage?" He felt Steve nod. "We honestly wouldn't have gotten caught if I was so damn jealous and thought Tony would walk away." Buck shook his head, it was a stupid mistake, he should've waited until they were safe in their room.

"Jealous? You?"

"No, the other guy getting to kiss Tony,” Bucky rolled his eyes, and Steve his head against Bucky’s. “Yea me, I saw how you started to look at him and," He trailed off again

"Thought he would choose me over you?" Steve turned his head to peer at Bucky, well as much as he could from the position they were in.

"Yes? I don't know. I don't want to let him go, but if he wanted I would let him y'know?" Bucky shook his head and moved away, standing Steve followed suit. "I'd rather not have the Commandos learning about Tony and me. If you want we will try to act a bit warmer, but I don't particularly trust Natasha and the others are iffy."

"I won't mention it, I'd like to know Stark is treating you alright." Steve nodded.

"Thank you." Bucky gave him a smile and walked to Tony.

Tony was curled in the couch, looking to be passed out. The sight made Bucky smile, the Soldier picked up the sleeping genius.

"Huh? James?" Tony blinked his eyes. Bucky hummed a way of confirmation. "We alright?" Tony turned to press his face into Bucky's chest.

"Yea, we are alright. We don't have to act as much."

"Good, good." He muttered as he went back to sleep.

Bucky situated himself and Tony into the bed. Maybe it would be okay to open themselves up to the Commandos, or it could blow up in their faces. But Bucky missed the small touches they would exchange, the brush of fingers or a brush of a kiss against his cheek. It was selfish of him to want to pull Tony into a world of their own where they could just be them, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. But he could dream and wish all he wanted and maybe one day they would be able to just be them without worrying who was trying to kill them that week.

Bucky was woke up be harsh breaths and a shifting in the sheets. He sat up and swept the room for threats before looking at Tony next to him, the genius was shifting frantically and looked to be fighting for breath his hand was clawing at his sternum. "Tony?" Bucky placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, shaking him. Tony grabbed at his wrist with his free hand and shoved him away, muttering no. "Tony, doll wake up. You're okay." Bucky tried to get Toby to wake up the ways that use to work when he had a nightmare. The genius shoved himself away and onto the floor before Bucky could catch him. "Antoska!"

"Where?" Tony looked around frantically, then peered at his chest.

"It's four twenty three, you are in California. The weather is going to have a twenty percent chance of rain." Jarvis said almost gently.

Tony looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, before looking at Bucky. The Soldier moved to the floor near the genius, he held out a hand and got an armful of Tony. The Mechanic pressed his face against Bucky's neck, Bucky held him tightly to him. "You're okay, you're safe." He said gently into his hair.

"It, I thought I was back in that cave," Tony's voice was rough, he fisted Bucky's shirt like it is the only thing grounding him. "They were waterboarding me, after all the torture at went though before Afghanistan nothing made me like this. I've gotten panic attacks just from having water hitting my face." Tony sounded angry with himself, but Bucky was worrying about the fact Tony was having panic attacks without him knowing. "I should be dead Buck and yet still here and Yinsen paid for that."

"Don't, Yinsen knew-"

"No, he didn't. I told him I was getting out, I wanted him to live he didn't know the risks." Tony was breathing hard again, his eyes stayed firmly shut; he didn't want to face the dark bedroom yet.

"Tony, he did. He probably thought that neither of you would make it. He knew the risks, he knew Tony."

Tony sighed and removed himself from Bucky. "I'm going back to the lab." He didn't offer to have Bucky come with, Bucky nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back." He stood up and sat on the bed. "Don't go where I can't follow." Bucky said as Tony was almost out the door.

"I won't." Was the whispered response.

Bucky stayed clear of the lab and kept the others from going near it as well, Tony needed space right now and they would respect that even if it brought up questions. Tony would come out when he needed and wanted to, not when they forced him to. Bucky stuck to the gym while listening for Jarvis if anyone ventured too close to the lab doors, he spared with the Commandos that came through. Mostly Natasha, she tried to speak but Bucky just punched or kicked to silence her.

"You care about him." Natasha ground out as she flung herself around his leg. Bucky glared at her, "You're not in it for the sex or protection, though I'm sure both are good." Bucky hit her with his metal arm, harder than he normally would. "You actually care about him, how did that happen."

"I do not form attachments, I also don't like anyone." Bucky bit out, the words jumped from his tongue almost on instinct. He was so use to just being the Soldier and Mechanic in front of others.

"Then why? I get protecting him," he words were broken with a gasp when Bucky swung at her stomach "But why the guard dog act? Or the sneaking off to dark corners, what about sharing the same bed?" She rose an eyebrow, the Soldier swung her legs out from under her. His hand itching to reach for his gun, he stood above her.

"We are done." He walked off the mats.

"Stark doesn't care about anyone but himself, he's a textbook narcissist." Natasha collected herself from the floor, she was favoring her right side. "You should back out, get away, before he hurts you."

Bucky blew out a breath, why was she so adamant on this subject? Why was she trying to get him to leave?

"Where would I go? Back to Hydra maybe?" He spat the name out like it left a bad taste behind "Or maybe I will run to Shield?" He glared at her over his shoulder.

"The Commandos would take you, Steve would welcome you so would everyone else." Bucky could feel her gaze on his back, taking in every tense muscle and twitch he made.

"No. I've made my decision along time ago, my place is beside The Mechanic." Bucky faced her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't need to be a weapon, Steve could get you out. He has connections." Bucky almost laughed, Tong had offered him the same thing after the first year together.

"I've always been a weapon, but I wield myself. No one holds my leash, I will continue to be a weapon until I die."

Pity or perhaps worry flashed across Natasha's face. "You're a human being, you have choices."

"You need to back the fuck off, I've made my choice and its T- Stark." It would always be Tony, he would stay by him as long as the other allowed him to.

"I'm trying to help, I've been where you are. Clint helped me, so did Shield."

"I didn't ask for your help, drop the subject or I will break your jaw." Her face became hard.

"You're going to get hurt. Stark only cares about his own goals." Luckily Bucky and him shared the same ones then. Bucky moved to where Natasha stood, he grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Her hand grabbing at his metal arm, she tried reaching for the wire in her boot.

"I said drop it, stay the fuck out of my business. Get it through your fucking skull, I know I have choices, I know what Stark is. I'm not a helpless kitten," He spat at her, his grip tightening a fraction. "We are nothing alike, my situation is not yours. I don't want or need your fucking help."

"Bucky! What the hell are you doing?" Bucky dropped Natasha onto the ground, her harsh breaths filling the small silence, her neck would bruise. Bucky turned to face the small crowd that had gathered at the door.

"Jarvis contact Bruce, he can deal with her." Tony walked over to The Soldier. His face spoke volumes, mostly questions Bucky shook his head preferring to answer his questions later.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied, probably already contacting Dr. Banner even before Tony said something.

Tony eyes slid past Bucky to the redhead still trying to collect herself. "Do you have a death wish? You provoke Hydra's asset and don't expect to end up dead?" Natasha looked up at him, a defiant look in her eye. "Jarvis is to alarm me if anything happens that causes The Soldier to slip too close to the Asset, and you caused that to go off." Tony just sighed like he was disappointed and turned towards the crowd still at the door.

"Steve, we need to have a discussion about your group. Meet us in the meeting room in an hour, Soldier follow me." Tony strode out the room "Jay, alert me when Bruce gets here." The genius reached his hand for Bucky's own, Bucky entangled their fingers together.

They went to their room, since the Commandos weren't likely to wander in here as they would the lab. "Do you really have that alarm?" Bucky looked at him, it wouldn't surprise him Tony took precautions when he saw fit.

"No, well not anymore. I got rid of it after I'd seen how far you had come from that blank staring guy in Hydra." Tony leaned against the headboard when he got on to the bed. "You want to tell me what happened? You looked about ready to snap her neck."

"I was," The Soldier looked at Tony "She was telling me I had choices and that you didn't care for anyone but yourself."

Tony made a small noise "She's not wrong, but I care about others. Like you, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy."

"I know that, trust me I've seen you, I know you care. She said how she was in my place once and she wanted to help," Bucky felt the aggravation raise in his chest again, but a soft touch from Tony leeched it away "I told her that I choose to stay with you, that I was my own weapon because I choose to be." The Soldier sighed and ran a hand through his hair "She kept talking and I got angry, I was in complete control but I warned her and she kept going." He sounded really defensive about his actions.

"I see, we are having a talk with Steve about Natasha's actions. Don't feel sorry for your actions, she shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"I could've handled it differently then what I did." Bucky sighed and lied down against the bed, his legs hanging off the side.

"I don't think so, it would either end in a fight or you giving her something that you don't want to. She's an operative, you know how she works and she's seen how you work." Bucky made a sound of agreement.

"Sir, Dr. Banner has arrived, would you like for me to send him to Miss Romanov?"

"No, I'd like to talk to him first. Thanks J." Tony pushed himself up leaning over Bucky. "You coming with or staying here?"

"I'll come, haven't seen Bruce in awhile." Bucky leaned up to kiss the genius.

Tony hummed as Bucky kissed him. "He's been in India or something." Tony shrugged before getting up, he held his hand out to Bucky.

"Dr. Banner is currently in the front room."

The two walked to the front room, Tony smiled as he saw his friend. "Brucie bear, so good to see you. How was India? Miss me or the lab? Butterfingers misses you." Tony embraced the other man, Bruce sighed before returning the hug.

"Haven't changed have you? I'm not even surprised you knew I was back." Bruce gave Bucky a nod as greeting, Bucky returned it. "It's good to see you as well." The Soldier gave him a smile.

"Nope," Tony popped the P just to annoy the occupants of them, which didn't work since both were use to Tony. "Of course I knew, I like to know when my friends come to town." Bucky came to stand next to Tony "Oh, yea. I sadly didn't call you on a social call, I need your skills."

Bruce became a bit more tense "Tony you know I-"

"As a doctor, I'm not dragging you back in." Bruce was immediately looking them both over, "Its for one of the people we are working with, pissed Bucky off and he choked her."

"You're working with others?" Tony nodded "How much trouble have you gotten into?" Bruce looked worried, and even more tense.

"Hydra is still around, we are trying to scatter them again. They also know Bucky is alive." Tony stood straighter. "Obadiah was a part of them, he tried to have me killed."

"I'm sorry, that must have been horrible." Bruce laid his hand on Tony's arm.

Tony moved away and put on a smile "Anyway, we should go see your patient. Then Buck and I have a meeting with Steve." Tony started walking as he spoke  
.  
Bruce sent a look at Bucky as he followed the Mechanic. "Do you mean Steve Rogers? The Captain?"

"Yep, we need backup on this one so we called the Howling Commandos."

"Do they know about you and Bucky?" Bruce stepped up next to Tony.

"Steve found out and I think a few have suspicions about us." Tony shrugged as if it didn't bother him.

"If you could not mention it, that'd be great." Bucky added "Especially to Natasha, I don't trust her."

"Isn't she a part of shield?" Bruce looked at Bucky, who nodded at him "Why is she with the Commandos then?"

"Information? I haven't been able to figure that part out yet." The conversation dropped off, leaving them all to their own thoughts. They dropped Bruce off at the infirmary, telling him to let Tony know if he needed anything. The two went to the conference room to wait for Steve, it didn't take long for the blond to show up Jarvis probably told him that they were waiting.

"Buck, what happened earlier?" Steve asked as he sat down, Bucky was across from him.

"Natasha is invasive and persistent, she pissed Bucky off," Steve's eyes snapped to Tony's at the casual use of Bucky's nickname. "Which is never a good thing to do."

"Buck?" Steve looked him apparently not satisfied with the answer Tony gave.

"She insisted I was being used as a weapon for Tony, that I was growing attached." Steve made a sound, probably agreeing with what Natasha said. "She then insisted for me to get out while I could because Tony only cares about himself." Bucky's hand flexed as he spoke, like he would curl it and hit something.

"It would be preferable that this never happen again. We do not need fighting between us, we'd like for you to speak with your group and tell them that they shouldn't snoop into our business." Tony was sitting straighter in his chair, speaking like he was at a board meeting watching every word that passed through his mouth carefully. They need Steve and the Commandos if they would continue to fight Hydra. "Inform them that if they continue, we will be forced to take measures to insure they stay out of our way. Our privacy is very important to us, I'm sure you understand."

Steve looked nearly in awe at the man in front of him, gone was the arrogant man. He was replaced by a man full of confidence and promises, a man people would follow by the way he says his words allowing them to know what he meant but keeping some to himself. This was Anthony Edward Stark, the prodigal son who was always in the media, who was eccentric but full of knowledge of the business world. Steve was surprised to see the seams between what the public saw and a bit of the man who fought by his side. Steve glanced at his friend, who also only had eyes for Tony as well.

"I'd also like if you spoke to Natasha about where her loyalties truly lie, with you or Shield. Tell her, if you must, it's for my benefit that I have no trust in her at all. Especially after what she pulled today.”

Steve nodded before clearing his throat, hoping he the flush he had on his cheeks would go away relatively quickly. “I’ll be sure to do that, Hydra is a threat to us as well and i prefer our forces not be spilt or be distrustful of each other.”

 

Tony grinned “Sorry Cap, but the distrust will probably always be there. It can’t be helped all that much,” Tony saw the wounded puppy look start to form on Steve’s face, he sighed “We can only try, I can’t promise you anything.” Tony shrugged and stood, he looked at Bucky.

“That’s all I can ask of you.” Steve stood as well, but his gaze was stuck firmly on the profile of the genius, Bucky caught that look this time. He narrowed his eyes at the blond, standing and placing his hand in Tony’s own, Steve looked at him and their hands he understood what Bucky was saying silently. “Is your doctor here?” Tony nodded, looking only mildly surprised at the display of affection Bucky gave him, he also looked amused at Bucky’s need to prove that Tony was off the market to Steve. “Good, I’ll head that way and speak with Natasha.”

“We appreciate it.” Tony said and walked around the table and out the door. “You do know that Steve would never make a move towards me right?”

“You’ve said that several times, but you still fail to see the way he looks at you.” Bucky huffed and squeezed Tony’s hand a fraction tighter. 

“There are no looks, he looks at me normally.” Tony insisted, people didn’t look at Tony just because of the man he was they wanted money or minutes of fame that he might give them. Steve didn’t seem the type to be attracted to that, besides Steve and him didn’t always get along.

“You’re doing it again.” Bucky stopped and corralled Tony near a wall. “You’re thinking.”

“I’m always thinking, it comes with being a genius.” Tony looked at him, with an raised eyebrow.

“You get this look on your face when you are thinking you aren’t good enough for something, or that you're just thinking badly about yourself in general.” 

“You can’t exactly stop me from doing it.” Tony shrugged, there was no point in lying to Bucky, they read each other as if their thought were said aloud. It frustrated the hell out of Tony at times, other times he was grateful for someone who could understand him and what he was trying to say without truly saying it. “And it’s not as if it’s not true, most people are after my money or getting the presses attention. They normally don’t care about me.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at the genius “Happy and Pepper only half count, I’m paying them. I made Jarvis, Rhodey is probably to worried about his eccentric best friend to leave me.”

Bucky looked at him, seeing that Tony truly believed that. He also didn’t say anything about Bucky. “Why do you think I stay?” He said softly, they were breaching territory that neither of them usually dealt with.

Tony hesitated, he closed his eyes briefly before deciding this is a conversation he definitely did not want to have. He thought he knew why Bucky stayed with him, maybe he felt obligated to or he thought he had nowhere else to go, maybe he thought Tony would expose him if he ever left. But at the same time he also thought for moment that Bucky stayed because he cared and truly wanted the genius to stay with him, those thought were usually quick before other facts to prove him wrong took residence in his head. Tony went to move around Bucky, but the Soldier caught his arm and pressed him against the wall.

“Antoska, talk to me. Why do you think I stay and I would prefer a truthful answer.” Tony looked at the man in front of him, there was a vulnerability that Tony didn’t see all that often. He hated seeing that look, it meant that something could hurt him.

“I-” He stopped and closed his mouth pondering his words, if he lied Bucky would see it but probably drop it, if he told the truth maybe the Soldier would get that hurt look on his face and turn away. “I don’t know, you have no reason to want my money and you would hate being in the spotlight,” Tony would ramble, he would just talk and hope Bucky would lose focus on his words like everyone else did. “Logically, it doesn’t make sense, you don’t make sense. Sometimes I think of so many reasons that you could want to leave and still you stay. Maybe you're obligated to, you think you need to keep me safe. Maybe you think I'll expose you to the world if you left me, luckily i'm not that vindictive."

Bucky blew out a soft breath, making Tony pause. "Do you ever think I stay because I genuinely love you and love being around you?"

Love? Tony wasn't worthy of that, didn't deserve that. "I sometimes think you stay because you want to, but facts that have shown this is usually wrong usually push it away." Bucky was looking at him sadly, Tony wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Oh my beautiful genius, I'm staying because I want to. Not because I owe you, or I'm afraid of what you'll do if I leave." Bucky pressed a hand to Tony's jaw gently, the Soldier breathed deeply for a few moments. "I stay because I love you, there's nowhere I'd rather be besides with you."

Tony stared at Bucky for a few moments, words seemed to have escaped the genius in those moments. He almost hoped something would interrupt him, he wasn’t good with emotion better than Bucky perhaps but he was known for shoving his feelings under so many locks and keys that it took a sledgehammer and many hours to get through them. But, there was always a but, Tony as the Mechanic thought about it he figured his emotions for Bucky ran rather deep. He was the last person Tony thought of when he was dying, he let the thought of him keep him hopeful those months in that cave. He wanted the best for the man in front of him and he would move mountains if that was what he wanted, and wasn’t that a bitch? Tony the Merchant of Death, the man without a heart could care about someone to the point he would disregard everything for him. But was he ready to tell that to Bucky? The answer was no, he couldn’t voice any of this, wasn’t prepared to.

“It's alright doll, I know.” Bucky gave him a soft smile, Tony wanted to question if he really did know, did he know that those words played in Tony’s mind at times? Did he know how far he would go for Bucky? But instead he kept his mouth closed and nodded once. 

“Let's head to the lab.” Tony pressed out, he knew this was cowardly hiding when Bucky was pulling himself bare, but it was instinctual. No, that wasn’t an excuse he was running it was as simple as that. He probably would run until everything caught up to him, and he’d probably break down and just build himself up again when that happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own or my phones, I'm trying to put everything through google docs so maybe the spelling and grammar might be a bit better. And also school is a bitch, so updates might be a bit slower, but i think only one more part for this and we'll see what happens after. This one is also shorter because it felt like a good place to stop.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'm super glad people have taken to this story. I thought it was going to flop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their first real lead, things can only go up or spiral into a hole.

"I think that should do it, now we just have to wait." Tony said stretching and waking the sleeping soldier.

"You said that last time you thought you cracked it." Bucky grumbled

"Yea, well last time I wasn't-"

"Don't go into the technicalities, I'm tired and honestly it would only piss me off." Bucky stood "Can we get to bed now?" Tony looked at him for a moment, before standing as well.

"I suppose, I'm sure Jarvis can finish up." He hesitated before walking over to Bucky.

"I will alert you when it's done." Jarvis confirmed. "Get some rest sir." Jarvis said in fond manner as the two left the lab.

Jarvis had spouted off information before the two even got up from bed, but as soon as Jarvis was done Tony was on his feet running through the compound to his workshop Bucky was close behind him. "Jarvis pull up everything and get Rogers in here." Tony read through the documents as the were flashing in front of him, he read them all twice and again to make sure he had the correct information. "Shit, she could be feeding them information."

"What is it?" Steve walked into the lab looking like he had just rolled out of bed, his hair was sticking up in places.

"Shield." Tony flung up a few documents and some communication logs.

"What about Shield?" Steve was more awake when Tony was waving through his holograms.

"That's where Hydra has been hiding, and Natasha could possibly be one of them." Bucky said as Toby focused on the task.

"No wonder it was so fucking hard to crack, I was hacking Shield and they have so many precautions it's amazing that they can even access their files." Tony was flicking through information.

"Shield isn't Hydra and neither is Natasha, she's loyal." Steve said defensively

"She's a spy Cap, unless you forgot." Tony said in a mocking tone, "She could be playing you and you'd never know."

"Clint would tell me if he suspected that he loyalty has has changed." Steve stood straighter, all trace of sleep gone from his face.

"Clint would die for Natasha, well be maimed for her at least."

"Do not make light of this. You are accusing one of my friends."

"Maybe you shouldn't have friends that are spies and known for being great double agents." Tony was rolling his eyes.

"Enough!" Bucky said loudly and glared at both of them "We have better things to worry about then Natasha, we will be questioning her Steve. But you," he gestured at Tony "Cannot just assume she's working for Hydra." Tony opened his mouth, but a hard look from Bucky made him close it.

"Fine, I'm going to-"

"We should work on a way to deal with this." Steve said cutting Tony off.

"And how would you suggest we do that? Send Natasha as our own spy? Maybe Clint as well?" Tony rolled his eyes, before he saw the look on the others faces "No. I was kidding do not take that seriously."

"It's not a bad idea, Natasha is already a part of Shield and Clint can probably work with her." Bucky looked at Steve "Is that something they'd be willing to do?"

Steve nodded "It would, especially if Hydra is hiding with Shield."

"You're not seriously," Tony looked at Bucky "This is a stupid plan, I'm reserving the right to say I told you so when it blows up." Tony crossed his arms, a hand playing with the dog tags that were hanging in front of his shirt.

"We've made plans work with a lot less." Bucky said gently

"They are complete different scenarios, don't give me that look, they were and we didn't have six other people's lives to deal with. When it's us it's different, we can cover each other. They," he waved a hand at Steve, who was watching them both "are unknown variables."

"Doll, it won't be any different," Tony gave him an unimpressed look he saved for when he thought Bucky was being spectacularly oblivious or just a plain idiot, before turning back to his computer.

"Fine, whatever there's no point in arguing. Go do whatever you guys do when I'm not around." Tony waved his hand in the air as a dismissal.

"He's not to happy about this, you'll need to have a solid plan. Tony doesn't like to put anyone in danger unless it's himself." Bucky looked at Steve when they were out of the lab "Don't come to him with nothing or he won't let you leave with your men."

"They're my men he can't keep us here." Steve didn't look offended just confused

"And Tony is a genius, he would find a way. Telling you the wrong location, hacking your vehicle or phone. He would keep you from going at least. So just speak with your group and plan extensively." Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder "I don't like the plan either but it's probably the best we got."

Steve nodded and wandered back towards the main rooms, probably to wake up the rest of his team. Bucky walked back into the lab and took up the couch.

"It's a stupid plan, we could eventually hack into Shield and flush them out that way. We don't need to send in Natasha and Clint, if Natasha isn't already Hydra." Tony said as Bucky sat down, he didn't take his eyes off the screen in front of him, fingers flying across his holographic keyboard as well.

"And how long would that take? A month maybe more, you're good doll but you had difficulty getting through that file. And while you try that Hydra could harm more people and you could accidentally set something off then they would know about us." Bucky crossed his arms and leaned further into the couch.

Tony sighed but said nothing in return, he was probably trying to see how both plans would fail spectacularly.

"I'll do it, if Shield is in danger I want to help." Natasha spoke as if she was choosing a pair of shoes, but she thinned her mouth showing that she was truly worried.

"I'm with Tasha, even if I don't have the strongest ties with them." Clint shrugged and nodded to Steve.

"How will we communicate?" Sam looked at Tony, which had the genius sighing.

"I have a few ways that they can stay in touch and it will not be pigeons. The comms can work about two hundred feet underground and they will work a couple states away. I also will be able to put a secure line into Shield's program that you can use."

"How did you manage that?" Natasha looked at him warily as if she was reevaluating him.

"When I hacked Shield, Steve actually said that plan was a good one and I figured I should put some groundwork in case you two actually agree to said stupid plan." Tony was looking at her as if it was the obvious answer.

"Shield is hard to hack, even harder to program the way you want it to." She started to carefully wipe emotion from her face as she spoke.

"Yea, hi genius." Natasha rolled her eyes "Hard to hack isn't impossible and nothing is impossible. I was already through firewalls so I just set up a few commands that would allow you to call us."

"And yet you still don't want to go through with the plan?" Loki spoke up from his end of the table.

"No, I don't but all other plans I've formulated have a sixty percent or higher chance of failing while this one is about thirty seven." That made Bucky's eyes snap to Tony's head, when was he doing that? How many did he toss that he went with a plan he openly spoke out about? "I still estimate that even with what I have in place that each week you do not gather the Intel we need, that thirty seven raises at least ten percent." And there were the lost looks he was expecting.

"I'm a-"

"You're good spies, I'm sure, but this is an organization of spies and traitors so the longer you stay the more likely you are to be caught." Tony pushed a pair bags to both Natasha and Clint. "Those are your comms and the number and authorization codes for the secure line. Clint I have that bow finished as well and a new gun for Natasha, they are in your rooms. You need anything else let Jarvis know." Tony stood up "Oh and Clint be careful which arrow you shoot, each has a different function there is a list for you to memorize and same for you Natasha." He nodded to Steve before leaving, hearing Clint excitedly talk about the new bow and how it better be sighted right and Natasha say softly that she was thankful for the new weapons as Tony passed.

"How many?" Bucky said as they walked to their kitchen.

"How many what?" Tony said exasperated

"How many plans did you go through?"

"I don't know, a few hundred. Don't look at me like that most weren't even finished and barely passed through the first stages."

Tony grabbed a few coffee mugs as Bucky started the coffee machine. The soldier let the subject drop as the two moved around each other to cook a meal, they handed spices to one another. Tony bumped his hip against Bucky's as he reached near him, Bucky kissed his cheek as he did to use to the movement to be displaced by it. They had finished their meal with minimal amount of food on themselves.

"This is good, after this whole Hydra thing is done we are taking a very long vacation." Tony grumbles around a mouthful.

"Wouldn't Pepper skin you for leaving?" Bucky asks as he steals a bite from Tony's plate, he almost gets a fork in his hand but it's worth it.

"I'm thinking of making her CEO, before you freak out, hear me out. I've been thinking about this for a long while. Even before Afghanistan she has good business sense and I would be better suited to building what is being sold and focusing on not dying instead of meetings." Tony shrugged.

Bucky stayed silent considering his words "It is ultimately your choice, but would you be willing to give up almost all say you have about how Stark industry is ran?"

"I'd still have say, but as it is Pep is running most of the company already. I just sign and let her do what she thinks is best, I trust her." It was a lot for Tony to say he trusted someone but Pepper has proven herself as an asset to the company. But those weren't his only reasons to let go, he wanted more time to focus on his building and to have more time with Bucky. He wouldn't say it out loud probably wouldn't let himself dwell on what that meant but it was there.

"If you think it's the right choice then go ahead." Bucky grabbed his hand, Tony linked their fingers together.

"I'm still thinking, nothing is cemented yet." The conversation dropped off and they moved on to lighter things, like how Tony was starting to think Clint was crawling in the vents or Thor was really quiet for a man of his size. Bruce wandered in a one point and quietly took food from their kitchen, Tony smiled widely at him and Bruce returned it sheepishly.

"We've made plenty, and your tea is in one of the cabinets if you want it."

"Thank you." Bruce looked up to the ceiling for Jarvis to tell him where, after he got the confirmation of which cabinet it was in he went around for it.

"I'm glad you've stayed, I almost expected you to run off after dealing with Natasha."

"So did I, but I figured if that's what happens between two working groups then just imagine what's going to happen when you face actual enemies. Figured you might need a doctor on hand.” Bruce gave them a smile as he sat on the opposite side of them. 

“Speaking of how is our resident spy? Didn’t ask when i saw her this morning.” Bucky almost flinched, Natasha might have deserved the treatment he gave her but he didn’t like hurting needlessly. Tony gave his hand a reassuring squeeze “Also need to know if she is actually cleared for field work.”

“The was no broken bones, I know that it would be possible for Barnes’ metal arm to tighten to the point of where there could have been hairline fractures, luckily i saw none. At the most she will have bruising for the next couple of weeks.” 

“Well I’m sure she knows better now.” Tony looked at Bucky for a moment before looking back to Bruce “Anyway Brucie-bear when are you deciding to come down to the workshop, the bots miss you and I’m sure there are a few things that we can blow up.”

Bruce gave the Mechanic a frown that said that he disapproved of what Tony was saying, but all the occupants knew that Bruce was as likely to join Tony in blowing stuff up as anyone. “I’ll probably be down there sometime today.” Tony smile widely, not so wide that it was the fake smile he gave to the press but wide enough to actually be genuine. 

Tony and Steve stuck together after Bruce’s visit planning a way to get both agents into shield, Tony showed him a bit about how he could get ahold of both the agents if they really needed to. Steve in turn showed him a few ways the team had learned to speak wordlessly with only small gestures. It was ‘Team bonding’ or so they both claimed, it was more of ‘We really don’t want this to fail so let's try to get along before something blows up’

Natasha and Clint had actually managed to get into Shield with relative ease, since both already had ties with the organization, they were questioned about what they had learned about The Soldier and Mechanic since that was the last thing Romanov sent in before she went off the grid. Tony listened in on the conversation that they had with steve, because he still didn’t trust them to not lie to them about a few details that they have shared.

 

“The plan is going fairly well, which is unexpected because usually our plans have to be scrapped when we do these things.” Tony said into Bucky’s chest. “I feel like i should be running some numbers or something.”

Bucky chuckled “We usually don’t do covert missions, ours is more shoot and stab. Besides they aren’t geniuses, that don’t make split second decisions when on a mission.” Tony snorted at that with a “good thing to’ “Hush, Stevie is a tactical genius.”

“Sure, sure.” Tony rolled his eyes, though he knew Steve was a genius in his own right. “Anyway, im thinking of having the wonder twins steal a key card so that i can bypass a lot of the security measures.”

“It would have to be from a higher up like Hill or Fury.”

“Most likely Hill, you can’t steal from Fury and not expect to get caught really quickly.” Tony sighed “ I'll only have a short window to get everything I need before Hill realizes that she doesn't have her ID.”

“I'm sure you'll have enough to do whatever you need to do and mess with their servers.” Bucky tightened his arm around the genius.

“You have way too much faith in my abilities.” Bucky could practically hear the eye roll from Tony.

“How many people can make an AI, that has its own personality? Or create three other robots with learning systems?” Tony looked at him for few seconds before shaking his head and laying back down.

“Just go to sleep RoboCop.” Bucky smiled and tightened his arm around the genius before dozing off.

Tony had told Steve what he would like for the spies to grab for him, they sat in the living room Bucky and Tony claimed a couch while Steve sat in an armchair. 

“Wouldn't that put them in more danger?” Steve looked worried as soon as Tony talked about getting an ID from an higher up.

“Of course it will, but as I said the longer they are there the more danger they are in. This is important, I can get into the system faster than they can.”

“They might not be geniuses-”

“Tony is right, it would take him an hour maybe less to break in Shield’s systems while it might take longer for Romanov and Barton longer to get through.” Bucky cut in, he usually wouldn't talk when Tony was trying to get something, but Steve probably still needed convincing that Bucky was his own man. Tony shot him a look, that meant ‘Don't over sell my abilities.’ Bucky shrugged a shoulder at him.

Steve sighed and looked between the two of them “I'll tell them what you need.” Steve stood “I’ll let you know if they can pull it off.”

“I actually only need them to log in and allow me to time to attach to the user, then they can return the ID.” Tony looked at the blond for a few moments “If they ask why, just tell them that this will allow me to bypass almost every firewall and then ill be able to dig as far as i want to find out who is heading this Hydra operation.”

Steve nodded “I’m sure they’ll appreciate that, but why won’t you just let them just talk to Fury, I highly doubt that the guy is Hydra.”

“Always doubt dear Captain, it's how i’ve managed to stay alive all these years. Fury probably isn’t a agent of Hydra sure but on the possibility that he is I want to keep Hydra from finding out that someone is sniffing them out if they haven’t already.” Tony shrugged “I don’t like it either, actually i may just like it less than you actually do, but I don’t like having Natasha and Clint in potential danger. May not like the assassin twins but doesn't mean i want them hurt or killed.”

“Didn’t know you had that kind of heart Stark.” Tony gave him a grin

“I don’t, imagine the implications from Shield when they find out I’ve been hosting the Commandos in my compound or that I planned it. Don’t mistake my worry for you or your own, it's strictly for myself and James.” Bucky knew that was lie, if he ever heard one. Tony didn’t like people getting hurt on his account no matter who it was, but he was so use to people using his heart against him that he makes himself look like he’s only watching out for his own. The Soldier looked at Steve, he believed Tony’s bluff and seemed a little offended at this.

 

Steve turned and walked out of the room without another word to the other occupants in the room. A few hours later Steve informed Tony that Natasha was working on it and would probably be able to get access in about a day or two.

 

“Stark.” Natasha’s voice filtered through the screen that Jarvis had up.

“Romanov. Did you get it?” 

“Wouldn’t be calling if i didn’t, now would i?” Natasha bit out drily.

“Man, should’ve had Clint steal the ID at least he is fun.” Tony gave the screen a half-hearted glare, even though the redhead couldn’t see him. “Which station are you at?”

“I’ll be logging into the resources computer,” Tony looked mildly impressed for a moment “Figured it would take them longer to figure out why someone is digging around if the computer is already used for digging around.”

“Good, give me a moment before you go logging in.” Tony type a few commands into his computer “Alright go ahead. I’ll scramble the feed of you both getting the keycard and you in the resource room once i’m in, but you better have something to throw them off your scent.” Tony warned before the screen flashed with the Shield logo.

“I’m not a complete idiot.” The Mechanic could hear the eye roll in her voice before the line went dead. 

“J, go through the security systems and delete any footage of miss Romanov stealing the ID and logging into the computer.”

“Of course sir.” 

“Also give me a heads up if someone starts to try to hack me back” Jarvis agreed and both went to work, Bucky watched as Tony read information and discarded most of the files just as quickly it was mostly to fast for the Soldier to catch clearly, but Tony seemed to be able to keep up with the information flow easily.

“Sir, they have discovered your presence, shall I lead them to another location of information.” Tony gave his affirmation to the AI and pulled more files up, flicking through them.

After ten minutes, Jarvis informed the genius that he was unable to mislead Shield any longer.

“That’s alright J, I got what I need. Wipe my presence from the main frame.”

“If you got what you need then why didn’t you tell Jarvis to wipe it?” Bucky looked at the other, wondering what he was up to.

“Figured i’d see what else they had while I was searching for a name.” Tony shrugged and shut down the program.

“And did you find out who is Hydra?”

“I found a few things that seemed Hydra-y, but a name seemed to always appear as i did.” Tony looked at the Soldier for a moment. “You know a lot of Hydra’s higher up correct? Did any of them mention an Alexander Pierce?”

“Pierce? I was assigned to him for a year or so, before my programing broke. Is he Shield?”

“He’s the Secretary of Defense and a part of Shield. J, let Steve know what I found.” Tony looked at the ceiling before turning attention on Bucky again “If we can kill him it might make Hydra flounder for a while giving us time to get rid of them.”

“Or send them into hiding.” 

“Or that.” Tony thought for a moment “Let's throw out everything that seems like the obvious thing to do. What if we-”

“Only as a last resort, if it comes to that then we fall on that plan not before.” Bucky crossed his arms, Tony nodded knowing Bucky wouldn't budge on his stance. 

“Its starting to look like we might have to take our last resorts plan into account.” The genius sighed “I'm going to make sure the proper precautions are in place just in case it comes to that.”

“Of course I wouldn't expect anything less, but I don't want to use it unless it's necessary. Which means our only way out or the only way to keep each other alive.” Tony walked over to the Soldier, he sat in his lap pressing his forehead on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arms around the other.

“We’ll win this one way or another and we'll find our way back to each other.” If Tony held him tighter than usual neither of them said anything about it. 

“Always.” The Soldier whispered.

Peirce, he was their first real lead they both knew they would follow this wherever it would lead them. They both hoped that Pierce would either be the head of the snake that would send the body floundering or would lead them to who was truly holding the strings.

“We could lure Peirce out.” Thor offered as the sat around the front room, finally feeling comfortable enough to not need the conference room to plan.

Clint shook his head, the spy twins had returned the day before with no one the wiser of why they were there. “Peirce would sniff us out before we got to, I’d recommend a genuine meeting with all of us. He's looking for Bucky so say that we have information on him we want to sell.”

“That would put us in either the middle of Shield agents or the government. “ Steve looked at Tony, who shrugged. The two hated to admit but the longer they stuck around the more Steve looked to him for input as if he was a part of his crew. “Even if, and that a big if, we could fight our way out we’d be wanted criminals.”

“So we make Peirce the bad guy and have the world forget about us.” Natasha spoke up from her spot on the floor, all eyes turned toward her. “Tony is one of the best hackers, we can do a massive dump onto the internet. It would expose Shield for what it really is and it would send Peirce into a frenzy where we could lure him where we wanted.”

Tony looked thoughtful, “In theory it could work, but there things that could go wrong. Besides wouldn't exposing Shield expose you as well?” 

Natasha shrugged and studied her nails pretending to be frowning at the state of them. “I like being Natasha, perhaps it's time I stop hiding.” She shrugged again.

“What if Peirce goes into hiding?” Bucky moved the conversation away from the obviously uncomfortable spy. “We would have no way to track him if he does that. No more leads.”

“Then we make sure he doesn't.” People looked at Tony but the genius was looking at Bucky behind him. Tony rose an eyebrow, ‘Would you be willing to play that part?’ 

“If it means getting Peirce then yes. We need more to go then just guessing who's Hydra.” Bucky dipped his chin in a barely there nod.

‘If he uses those code words?’ Tony looked seldom for a moment.

‘You know how to break me out of that mindset, Antoska.’ Bucky nearly lifted his hand to touch but kept his hand at his side.

Tony gave him a wicked grin ‘Mental recalibration or sweet talking?’

Bucky’s mouth twitched at him ‘Whichever works for you, rough or gentle I'm always game.’

‘Tease.’ Tony turned back to the others “Hydra likes their toys, especially their well trained ones. The Asset is well sought after, we use him,” Tony waved a hand to Bucky “to our advantage.”

Steve didn't outright reject the plan so that was plus, but Natasha did. “You can't just use-”

“I'm not, you do well to remember how quickly I can decide I no longer like you.” Tony narrowed his eyes at her, he knew she meant well and wanted better for Bucky but Tony didn't have the time or wanted to deal with that at the moment. “The Soldier knows full well he has the option to say no to anything that we plan.”

“Natasha now is not the time to deal with this, we have more pressing matters at hand.” Natasha’s mouth thinned but she nodded and listened to Steve.

“Now, we’ll do what Natasha suggested and I'll work on leaving a bread trail for Peirce to follow.” There was a dismissive note in his voice that most of the Commandos noticed and left the room, Tony looked at Steve “You know,” The Captain looked at him a bit suspiciously “We actually work well together, perhaps after this Hydra mess is dealt with you wouldn't be averse to doing a few jobs together. “ 

Bucky looked at Steve then Tony, the Soldier knew that Tony was being genuine about his offer. They did work well together even if sometimes they were at each other's throats.

Steve gave Tony a smile “I think that would he a good idea, you're good at you do both of you.” Steve looked at Bucky for a moment “It could work, and maybe Natasha wouldn't actively plan your death every day.”

Tony laughed “Oh, my dear Captain I highly doubt that. There's plenty reason to want me dead and Natasha doesn't seem the type to just give up planning.”

“You're a good man Stark, even if you deny it. Natasha just doesn't see beyond The Mechanic and Soldier. Or she chooses not to see past that.” Steve smiled and walked out, surely to find his team.

“He's right you know.” Tony jumped a little at how close Bucky was, he bent his head to be right by the genius’s ear. “You are a good man, you don't hear that enough I think.”

“Uh-huh I'm called the Merchant of Death; I actively murder people for gold coins; I’m also known as an arrogant man who has little to no regard for anybody's life.” Tony leaned his head back to look at his Soldier.

Bucky leaned up and kissed Tony “You also actively donate to charities; build prosthetics; stopped productions of all weapons after you found out they were in the wrong hands. As for people's lives, I've seen you make sure all your assassinating happened where there was no chance of causalities, you planning those murders accordingly. You are a great man,” Bucky kissed him again to cut off any protest that was about to fall from the genius’s lips “I've known you for years, so I've ample data that says your a good man.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the other man before standing “Come on, I have hacking and you have planning to do.” Tony reached for Bucky’s hand.

Chaos that was the only word that came to mind when Tony looked at absolute shitstorm that happened after the massive information dump that Tony did. Shield scattered and Fury disappeared, Tony tried doing collateral by keeping as much personal information off the web. But the authorities were more then happy to track down Shield agents who were part of a hidden crime underground. Arrest were being made, but most of the agents were smart and went even deeper underground they wouldn't be seen until the world forgot. Tony led a trail about The Asset for Peirce to find, Bucky would take the blame if Peirce found the trail which was another if. Tony closely monitored Peirce as well as he could, which he didn't go into hiding which was a plus Peirce searched for who did this, how they exposed him and other Hydra agents.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked looking over the information.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course Im sure, that trail will lead Peirce right to that dock. Plenty of room for us to deal with him and any others he brings with him. Look Rogers it's a shot in the dark, but it's the best we got.”

Steve nodded “I trust your judgment.”

Tony gave the other a smile “Finally coming around?” Tony joked “Thanks though, we don't make a bad team.” Tony shrugged and Bucky nearly laughed at how awkward Tony was when someone have him genuine compliments. 

The two made a decent plan, Bucky put his own input into the talks every once in awhile, but otherwise just watched the two work. The Soldier felt warmth in his chest as he watched the two, he was glad the two were getting along and that Steve stopped looking at Tony like he was interested, it was still there but now Steve knew better which Bucky was glad for. Steve wandered off after he felt the plan was solid enough to give to his team.

The plan did not go accordingly, at all. It had at the start but someone must have seen Tony as he was picking off the guards and yelled through the walkie-talkie before Tony could could stop him.

Bucky three up his arm to stop the onset of bullets that came toward him, blocking any vital organs from getting hurt, Clint was there picking people off to give some relief to Bucky. The soldier nodded his thanks and ran to a crate, he scanned for Tony but saw him nowhere which worried the Soldier more than he wanted to admit. Bucky joined Steve in his fight, covering each other's six.He watched for any signs of brown hair or the suit that Tony wore, it was making him sloppy but there was radio silence from Tony’s end.

“Sam! Cover Loki!” Steve yelled, Bucky whirled around to see Loki cover his limping brother, they were nearly cornered.

“Steve, Sam’s to far away…” Bucky trailed off, he nearly sighed as a small body curled around one of the men cornering the brothers, Tony lifted his arm as he fell, shooting another goon before shooting the one underneath him. A knife slipped from his sheath and found its way into the next goons chest. Tony was covered in blood, the black of his suit stained as was his shirt. He was talking to the brothers as he picked himself up, Loki was nodding while Thor argued. Tony snapped at the blond, the two slunk off to fix their wounds, The Mechanic turned and caught sight of Bucky he looked relieved but then he looked worried. Tony watched as a knife slipped into Bucky’s shoulder making the Soldier yelp in pain, then a gun slammed into his temple. Bucky crumbled to the ground and Tony was running to him. 

Steve was dealing the goons who started to surround them, Tony shot the man who hurt Bucky in the chest three times, before he came to a stop near his Soldier. 

“Mr. Stark.” Tony growled and whipped around, face nearly in a snarl. Steve was standing, but he looked ready to fall himself the sounds of fighting still happening around them as the Commandos fought toward their leader. “I must I'm surprised, you're not what I expected when people whisper of The Mechanic who shadows The Soldier. I'm actually disappointed really, I mean you've managed to ruin our Asset.” Peirce seemed to want to walk closer, but Steve was there a living shield for Tony and Bucky.

Tony spared a glance to the Soldier, there were shallow breaths but he was breathing which made Tony calm a bit. “I'm a little disappointed as well, I mean really? You managed to lose someone who was suppose to be under your control then take the next four years to even locate him? Pathetic really, I've managed to not only take your Asset but keep him staying with me.” Tony drawled he smirked at Peirce, knowing it could piss off the best of men.

“Give us The Asset and you and your crew can go.” Tony laughed, actually laughed.

“Why? So you can fuck up again, Hydra is obviously not capable of keeping a leash on their toys.” 

“We made him who he is.” Peirce ground out, looking more upset by the moment.

“And I made home better, he's more efficient than ever.” Tony flashed Peirce a smile, this was a dance that Tony knew the steps to well Peirce obviously did not. Tony would spin circles around the man, but he didn't expect Peirce to do what he did next.

“Then we will build off what you left.” Bucky was stirring next to him, not one to be down for long. Bucky eyes fluttered open as a gun shot that seemed louder than the rest rung out.

Tony didn't see the gun, neither did Steve apparently. Tony barely felt the bullet rip through his skin and muscle, people always say that the world will end in a whimper but Tony’s was a bang then a whimper. The whimper was from his own mouth as he lurched back, Tony saw Steve shoot Peirce as he fell. The ground was hard against Tony’s back, his head thumped uncomfortably into the cement.

“Tony!” Bucky sat up as he saw the genius fall, the world spinned but Bucky only had eyes for Tony. The Soldier was next to him in a heartbeat pressing his hands against his chest, the place that was already a weak spot. Blood flowed freely from the wound, covering Bucky’s hands. 

“Hey, knew you’d get up eventually.” Tony went for a smile but winced at the pain that started to bloom in his chest.

“Don't make jokes while you're bleeding out.” Bucky growled at the man. “You're going to stay awake, you're going to not he put down by a single fucking bullet you understand me? I won't allow it.”

“Did you know your eyes go really blue when you're angry? They are the prettiest blue I've ever seen, they look,” Tony stopped to stave of the pain that was building and the sleep that tugged at him “they look like a storm on the sea most of the time, which is my favorite.”

“Stop, you don't get to say shit like that.” Bucky knew tears were welling in his eyes, but he didn't care he was watching Tony joke and compliment him while his blood was flowing out between Bucky’s fingers.

“Don't cry, I love you. Y’know that? I do. You're the best damn thing that's happened to me.” Tony tried smiling again, and blinked his eyes almost staying closed.

Bucky didn't stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks, “You don't get to tell me you love me when you're dying you bastard.” Tony just looked at him, before closing his eyes. “Tony? No don't sleep, please Antoska please.” Bucky pleaded with the genius, there were new sounds around him, but Bucky paid no mind. “Doll, open your eyes please.” Bucky prayed to any god that would listen to not let the light that was Tony go out, he deserved so much more he also vowed to destroy Hydra who had killed- no tried to kill Tony. Tony wasn't dead yet.

“Buck,” A hand was placed on Bucky’s shoulder, the Soldier fought against them but he was pulled away. Tony was wheeled off into ambulance, when he disappeared from his sight did Bucky stop. His emotions stopped as if they were with Tony and Bucky had no more need for them when the genius wasn't there.

Bucky wouldn't sit in a waiting room, while Hydra disappeared. No, he would destroy each and every one of them, if they wanted The Asset then that's who they would get. Bucky was going to rip them apart for harming Tony, and he would do as the weapon they made him into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is either one more chapter or and this is more likely that their is a while new little story to follow. Keep an eye out for the next part.  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciatd.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be in one part but as i hit the 10,000 word mark i had to chop it into parts, this could be three or two parts i have no idea at this point. I just keep writing, so yea expect more soonish.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks


End file.
